Bionicle Re-genesis
by Praxus84
Summary: A thousand years have passed on Spherus Magna since Mata Nui's fulfilment of his destiny. Now, on a continent named Xemtan Nui, the peace that has lasted for centuries will be threatened, and its inhabitants may have to prepare for anything... My first fanfiction, I don't own Bionicle itself, but the setting and characters are mine. Whole new generation; Here We Go!
1. Prologue: Xemtan Nui

Xemtan Nui:

Xaver Schwarz

Setting: Spherus Magna, 1.000 years in the future

Xemtan Nui is a rather large continent in the center of Spherus Magna's surface, formed 1.000 years ago thanks to Mata Nui's sacrifice. It has a large and diverse ecosystem, the pieces of which are rocky mountains in the north and east (some of which are perpetually capped in snow and ice), a dense jungle filled with life to the west, a dry desert with cool fresh springs scattered across it south, and in the center a long-dormant but still impressive volcano stands. After the planet had been reformed, the inhabitants of both former Spherus Magna and the Matoran Universe set across to explore and populate it. Eventually, settlers from all kinds of species found their way across the ocean to this continent, where they almost immediately became enamored with the diversity of living conditions; here, almost any species could find a place to live with little trouble. Naturally, conflict arose, and some came to blows with each other over resources and living space. Fortunately, the Toa and wise members of other species were able to resolve the disputes with minimal violence, and began establishing a community of where all were equal, regardless of their species, while still respecting their personal beliefs. Eventually, the first version of a community was established, and the continent named Xemtan Nui, "Xemtan" meaning "new beginning" in a long-forgotten language. At first only small colonies, they began to grow over the decades with the addition of other species, and change along with its natural environment, the volcano erupting a few times and forcing the inhabitants to adapt, for example. Some however, refused to join these communities out of pride and/or mistrust, and set off to form their own place on the continent. Other forces of darkness, like the Dark Hunters and the remnants of the Brotherhood of Makuta, attempted to conquer the settlers and establish a foothold to take over the planet, only to be thwarted and, in the Brotherhood's case, nearly wiped out. However, it was not without great cost. This period of war and terror, which lasted approximately 10 years, would later come to be known by historians as the Dominance War. In its aftermath, the current system of leaders for each future city was established, and, seeing as they had proven to be indispensible during the War, the Toa were united as the main defensive force of the continent, being named the Toa Xemtan in honor of their home. Eventually, three great cities rose to symbolize their success and unity: Lex in the north, full of natural and valuable ores to mine, and home to technology and innovation; Unkadrah in the southeast, where the continent's greatest trade markets and various routes that spread throughout most of the continent exist; and Vanon in the west, where the jungle and fertile ground deliver plentiful crops and a feeling of tranquil serenity. Years later, a brilliant scientist would even develop an island network called the "Xem-Hub" and build three towers, one in each unified city, to give all citizens digital information and connection. The Skakdi and a few other outcasts from the War meanwhile formed a city of their own in the sands, far from even Unkadrah, which they named Nuc Zahrot, literally meaning "Fallen Remnant", and vowed they would never succumb to the bureaucracy of the other cities. They still agreed to a non-aggression pact, though, to ensure no interference from either side. Peace has existed for centuries on the continent, and it has remained a strong and unified structure on its surface; despite repeatedly tested by opposing forces, border disputes, wild Rahi, and the elements, all four cities are still standing. But all that may change soon…


	2. Chapter 1: A Thief's Average Day

_Well, this could've gone better._

Cadron grumbled mentally as he darted behind a stone column before a shot nearly took his eye out. Taking a moment to recover his bearings, he returned fire at the gray-armored thug closest to him. Fortunately, his shots were more accurate, and his target was taken out of the fight; albeit, briefly.

Of course, it was a small comfort considering he still had at least five more of these idiots to deal with, not to mention the two Dark Hunters leading them. The left one had just taken to the air and was trying to get a clear shot. Easier said than done, though, thanks to the temple's low ceiling.

The other stood casually among his lackeys, twirling a dagger and wearing a downright unpleasant grin on his face. It didn't help that half of said face was completely mechanical, with the cybernetic eye glowing crimson.

"Come on, now, Cadron. Not much point dragging this, right? Still time for you to make this easy on yourself. We can still be friends," the Hunter said, his tone dripping with sarcasm and a desire to inflict pain.

"Friends. Right, and we're all respectable members of society," Cadron retorted. "Tell me, Redeye, does anyone believe anything that comes out of that ugly offspring of nature and science you call a mouth?"

Redeye growled at that remark, and his dagger stopped in mid-twirl. "Easy, boy. You wouldn't want my compassion to fade away, now would you?"

"What compassion? Last I checked, Dark Hunters don't get hired for their moral virtues." The thief would've said more but had to quickly duck away from an ice blast from above. Apparently, the flyer was starting to get a reading on him.

"Look who's talking," sneered the female Rotarxian as she adjusted her aim.

C'mon, Cold Snap," was Cadron's reply. "You gotta admit, he's really not giving a lot of reason for me to trust him." While he spoke, he kept looking around the room, keeping track of his enemies and trying to calculate the number of shots he'd probably be able to get off before they could catch him. Even if he were to use his "tricks", it was still a long shot, not to mention his control over it was far from perfect. Things weren't looking good.

The flyer -Cold Snap- didn't bother to reply, instead continuing to hover above ground. Meanwhile on the ground, Redeye and his thugs had begun to spread out a bit, no doubt to box him in. Their downed ally was still unconscious and left unattended; no surprise there. Why waste time helping a wounded companion when there's a chance to make some money?

_Typical cutthroats. Sure, I'm a mercenary, but I've got more class than these morons, don't I?_

_Then again, if I were better, maybe I wouldn't have got myself stuck in this mess. Easy job, right? Low risk, simple snatch-and-grab, decent pay, just watch out for competition. Right._

While still trying to focus on his predicament, Cadron's thoughts unconsciously started drifting back to this morning, when things seemed a lot less life-threatening.

_Probably should've just said no. Or negotiated for more…_

_-BRG-_

_Eight-and-a-half-hours ago…_

The mercenary woke with a start, panting and looking around worried. After a while, he calmed down. Everything's fine, see? He was still in the room he had rented for the night. Not a single object was out of place, even from a distance, his trained eyes could tell the door was still securely locked, no signs of any recent disturbances on the floor or any part of the room…

_Everything's fine. Just a bad dream._

_Yeah, right. That wasn't just any dream and you know it, _a second voice, sharp and bitter, snarled in his head.

Sighing, Cadron pushed himself out of bed and walked over to the sink. Splashing some water on his bare face, he started reorganizing his thoughts. After a few minutes of looking in the mirror mounted on the wall, he straightened and headed over to the desk. It was a brand-new day, and one way or another, he had better things to do than mull over past regrets. That kind of stuff won't get you pay in any form, now will it?

Cadron started by strapping on extra red-and-orange armor; with only a few scratches and dents here and there, it was still more than sufficient basic protection in most cases. He then pulled a medium-sized brown cloak around his body, feeling the fabric settle itself onto his armor. Next came various pieces of equipment which he assorted in easy-to-use compartments: stun grenades, an electro-key, a sharp but light knife. All the while, he took particular care with the gauntlet mounted under his right arm. This piece of tech had never left his side the entire night, and for good reason. Considering his condition…

Shaking his hand, the Toa of Fire turned to the signature weapons that had helped establish his reputation: two pistols, pristine and lying parallel to one another. While similar in build, the two still differentiated from one another; the one he strapped in reverse grip on his left side was double-barreled and blocky, while the one on his right was sleeker, with the top barrel longer than the bottom. Each had a different function, but both had saved Cadron's life too many times to count.

After making sure everything was in place and within easy reach, he strode over to the door and lovingly picked up the other iconic item that had been his companion for years; a tan, wide-brimmed hat made of tough leather that fit comfortably on his head. Cadron knew that most considered him vain and foolish for not wearing a Kanohi or helmet, but he knew from the moment he had seen it in the shop that a hat like this gave a feeling of style like no other. And hey, it's his head, right? That makes it his business what he decides to cover it with.

With his mood considerably improved, Cadron undid all the locks on his door, stepped outside, relocked them, keeping his senses on alert all the while (_better safe than sorry, right?_), and strode downstairs for breakfast.

The Old Stalker was, for once, largely empty; only a few patrons were either sitting at tables or standing by the bar. Then again, it was rather early in the day. Cadron walked over to his usual spot, a table in the far corner where he could keep an eye on almost the entire room and sat down. A Fe-Matoran walked over to ask for his order, he requested the usual bread, fruit, cold meat, and something to wash it down, and the worker left, only to return a while later with the food. The thief ate calmly and steadily (sure, it was hardly a first-class meal, but he wasn't too picky) while looking at his handheld Xem-Screen for anything new or interesting.

Surprisingly small for such a remarkable device, the Screen allowed its user near complete access to the Xem-Hub, a computer network that stretched across most of Xemtan Nui. The Hub itself had come into existence only 200 years ago but was still considered one of the greatest inventions since Spherus Magna had been reformed. It held accurate information on nearly every subject, allowed communication spanning great distances, and provided news and media. Even digital transfer of large sums of currency was possible. And best of all, both the Xem-Screen and access to the Hub was seriously cheap. Even out-of-work citizens could still use one (albeit sparingly). That Ko-Matoran from Lex, Quton, knew what he was doing when he had designed it and apparently, had used it to grow super popular.

_Eh, some people just live for the spotlight._

Currently, there were few developments that really caught his eye. Unkadrah's economy had after a couple months of fluctuating, finally begun to stabilize; Vanon was still in rather tense negotiations with Nuc Zahrot concerning trade of goods; two rookie Toa of Unkadrah were apparently tracking down a group of Dark Hunters with mixed results.

All in all, nothing really dramatic going on, though there were still a couple of opportunities for his "business". So good enough for Cadron.

Just as he was almost done with his breakfast, a friendly holler caught the Toa's attention. Standing behind the bar was the bartender and owner of the tavern himself, waving him over. Smirking slightly, Cadron finished up and walked over.

Maxuld was a large and sturdy one, his armor in shades of silver and green covering his slightly top-heavy body. Large light-green hands poured with remarkable dexterity and fluidity drinks for the few patrons waiting around. His voice rumbled with chuckles and repeating of orders as he good-naturedly went about his work. The owner was a respectable one who had made good business when he built his tavern. Just on the border of Vanon, people of all shapes, sizes, backgrounds, and levels of integrity came to the Old Stalker for a drink, a meal, and/or a bed. The city's Council itself spoke highly of the establishment, even though it was fully aware of shady characters sometimes frequenting it. Maxuld himself was the highest authority in it; no starting fights or causing trouble of any kind, or he'd throw you out (and make sure you stayed out) himself. And he definitely had the strength to back up that rule.

Still, he was a decent, if sometimes gruff, guy who didn't judge others, and Cadron considered him both a reliable source and the closest thing to a friend he had. Not that it gave him any special protection from his wit, of course.

"Finally decided to roll out of bed, huh? Considering the weight you lug about, that's impressive."

Maxuld barked a laugh while cleaning a glass. He had long grown used to the Toa's sarcasm. "Just watch that I don't start charging you double. Have you at least bothered to keep your room in one piece?"

"No, I needed to blow off steam, so I tore it to shambles and burned the furniture." Cadron rolled his eyes, albeit in good humor. "Relax. If I have to pay more than the usual, then I'll make damn sure that it was worth my time. And my money."

The barman snorted. "Well, nice to know you've at least got your priorities straight, if not your manners. Anyway, I might have something for you. Standard retrieval job, apparently. If you want more details, you have to talk to the guy himself." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black device. It was designed by ex-Nynrah Ghosts to be mounted on screens and transfer sensitive information or conversations otherwise not meant to be discovered.

Cadron considered for a few seconds, then picked up the device. "All right, might be worth looking into." He then pulled out some currency and slid it over to his friend. "Thanks for letting me stay here the last few days. I'll only spend another hour or so in my room."

"No problem, you've been surprisingly pleasant for a while now." Maxuld suddenly smirked. "You wouldn't happen to have found a girl, now? Must be a special one if she can handle your humor."

"Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh. As if I've got time for a girlfriend," Cadron replied drily. He then walked back up to his room, eyeing the toy in his hands. Standard retrieval, huh? He didn't have anything big planned for a while, and even though his funds weren't hurting, it never hurt to have a little extra cash. There was of course the chance it was a trap of the Dark Hunters, a competitor, or even the Toa Xemtan (though he had his doubts about the latter. Few of them were willing to use "immoral" tactics such as deception).

Well, he hadn't agreed to anything yet, he reminded himself as he walked into his room, securing the door behind him. If things seemed off, he could always decline.

Sitting at the table, he attached the device to his Screen, then activated both. A darkened image appeared onscreen, a clear sign his client was blocking their image for anonymity. No surprise there, some people valued their privacy. Especially when hiring criminals.

"Good day. Am I speaking to the mercenary, Toa Cadron?" the figure asked, their voice artificially garbled but impressively calm and neutral.

"Toa by species, yes. Toa by title, no," Cadron said in an even tone. He privately hoped though that he could avoid discussing why he wasn't a member of the oh-so-noble defenders of Xemtan Nui.

"Fine with me, I would prefer it anyway if the Toa Xemtan were unaware of this business. I need someone experienced and reliable to recover something of great value."

"Animal, mineral, or vegetable?"

"Liquid, actually. It is located in an abandoned temple roughly forty kio north of the Great Volcano. According to my sources, the temple itself is fortified with a number of defenses that may or may not still be active. One way or another, these traps can still pose a challenge to unprepared intruders. The object resides in the main chamber, hopefully undamaged. It could still cause incalculable consequences even in its current state, so you would need to handle it with great care."

"What's the pay?" Cadron asked, mentally considering the job's ramifications.

"You will receive the standard sum for such a retrieval task digitally wired through this device upon acceptance. Should you complete it, you will receive the same sum again upon delivery. I feel obliged to warn you, however, that others are also seeking this device, and they may send less savory characters to retrieve it. Time is short. I await your choice, one way or the other."

The thief was slightly taken aback. Double the reward for getting some relic out of a dusty old ruin? It sounded too good to be true. Not to mention, apparently, he had competition, and from the sound of things, this guy wasn't the one hiring them. Plus, it sounded like they were a little desperate. There was still so much unclear. "Why me?" he asked. "From the way you started this talk you asked for me specifically. I'm not the only mercenary out there, and while I like to think I've been at this for a while and know what I'm doing, there are others who are easily just as qualified. So why not hire one of them?"

There was a pause for a second, then the voice spoke, with a hint of amusement. "A very valid question, one some colleagues of yours wouldn't have asked. That's already a good sign. How about this: you accept -and complete- this mission, and not only will I pay you the full amount previously stated, but I will personally answer your questions. Interested?"

This wasn't what Cadron had expected; and now his damn curiosity was getting the better of him. This job suddenly felt like a personal challenge, and for all his attempts to look at it pragmatically, he knew what his answer would be. "Oh, I'm interested. I accept your offer and swear to accomplish it to the best of my abilities. As long as you hold up your end of the deal, I'll do the same."

"Excellent." Cadron's Xem-Screen chimed once, and he could see that the agreed first half of the money had been sent digitally to him. "Once you've retrieved the object, simply call me again with this device, and we will agree on a face-to-face meeting for exchanging your find for payment. Should I receive no word from you in the next 48 hours, I will assume that you have failed or perished. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Very well, then. I wish you luck." With that, the communication ended. Cadron sat at the table for a while longer, then stood up, pocketing his Screen and the device. He then headed back down through the main part of the Stalker, pausing briefly to wave goodbye to Maxuld, and stepped outside. He quickly got his skyboard, a long, curved board built from levitation and gravity Kanoka and designed for long-distance flight, and mounted it.

_Well, sounds like fun, _thought the young Toa as he angled his ride and took off.

_-BRG-_

_Oh yeah, FUN. Fly to a shambling temple, which had already halfway collapsed into itself. Avoid one or two spiky traps and pitfalls. Snag a silver, slightly glowing orb from its pedestal, only to run into some old Dark Hunter buddies that outnumber you._

_If I survive this, maybe I should get my head looked at. There ought to be one or two decent psychiatrists living on this stupid continent._

Cadron shook his head. He could be self-reflective after he got himself out of this debacle.

All the while, Redeye had remained in the center, his humor returning. "You can stop acting tough now, boy. We all know you're good, but you can't take all of us down alone. Or maybe you're just stalling?" His tone turned low and mocking. "Maybe you're waiting for your fellow Toa to bail you out?"

Cadron tensed for a split-second, then shook it off. He knew he would never be accepted in the ranks of the Toa, and he had made his peace with that truth a long time ago. No point in letting a simple fact rattle him. "Nah, I'm pretty sure that dealing with you brainless lowlifes is above their paygrade. But maybe you should bail. After all, who's to say I didn't invite more to the party?"

Cold Snap scoffed at that, her cybernetic monocle flashing steadily. "You should work on your bluffs, Toa. We've been scanning for other lifeforms since we came to this ruin. Do you think we just ran into you in a place this big? Besides, if you had any kind of backup, they would've done something by now. Just how stupid do you think we are?"

"You sure you want me to answer that?" Cadron had to admit, though, he couldn't let his guard down even for an instant. The nameless goons were hardly a problem, even if they outnumbered him, but the ranked Hunters were another story. As much as he enjoyed insulting them, he knew that neither Redeye nor Cold Snap were amateurs. Both had been Dark Hunters for centuries -Redeye had even been around during the time of Mata Nui, allegedly- and were serious threats solo, let alone together. And the more time he spent playing hide-and-seek with them, the fewer options Cadron would be left with.

All the more reason to wrap this up.

The young thief looked around one more time, tense but forcing himself to stay calm. _If you panic under fire, you're as good as dead, _said the gruff, blunt voice of a certain reptile. Cadron gritted his teeth at the memory but admitted the advice was good. He considered every part of his surroundings, searching for anything that might give an edge. In his bag lay the sphere he had been sent to collect. _No way am I just leaving it behind or handing it over to these vultures, not after all the work I've put into getting it._ He thought as he scanned the crumbling ceiling.

And all of a sudden, he had an idea.

"Last chance, boy! Give us the relic, and maybe we'll make it quick and relatively painless." Redeye's right eye started glowing more intensely, as he savored the taste of a treasure considered to be priceless to some people, and the screams of a butchered Toa.

"Well, with an offer like that…" Cadron mumbled as he slowly came into view, arms outstretched. The Hunters were confused at the sudden change, and briefly looked at their leaders for instruction.

Briefly was all the time he needed.

A grenade suddenly rolled between their feet, releasing a blinding flash stunning everyone in the room aside from Cadron. The Toa lunged forward, knocking one goon out with a swift right hook. Quickly drawing both pistols, he then started alternating fire on his enemies. His right pistol, Stream, fired fierce blasts relatively weak, but at a rapid pace that peppered the mooks and Cold Snap as she furiously tried to re-stabilize her flight. The left pistol, Burst, was slower but more accurate, and its shots were more focused, as one aimed at Redeye's shoulder sent him spinning in place, and another two downed a second the while, Cadron weaved around the room, twisting and avoiding the attacks of the others. His flashbang had left them disoriented, and even electronic equipment was useless. Projectile weapons were fired without a chance to aim, melee attacks were wild and inaccurate, and given time his shots could do some permanent damage. The guy he had knocked out at the start had just gotten up, only to charge headfirst into a column. _Ouch._

But none of that would last for much longer, he didn't have time to take them down for good, and he still needed a clear way out. _Time for the next step._

Redeye was the first to fully recover, and his good humor had all but evaporated. One knife sliced through the air, narrowly missing Cadron's neck, and a second was already in hand as he began closing the gap. A fierce beam surged from his right eye, and Cadron was forced to roll out of the way as the thug behind him took the full brunt. The Hunter collapsed dead, a smoldering hole in his chest.

Cold Snap in the meantime managed to regain control of her fight and began chasing down her prey. Her blaster spat bolts of ice that slowly grew closer to her target. Fortunately, the Toa of Fire had anticipated this, and was using his elemental power to raise the temperature around him; any ice that came close to him quickly started melting.

He wished he could do more, but he hadn't fully mastered his powers, and his concentration was stretched thin enough between shooting, dodging, and keeping the heat up. He darted out of Redeye's reach while forcing him back with a few shots. Keeping an eye on the angry Rotarxian circling above him, Cadron quickly but calmly attached a gray device to the bottom barrel of Stream. Once it was secure, he kicked out the knee of a goon that had gotten too close, aimed his pistol upwards, and fired.

Cold Snap rolled in midflight, dodging the shot and hearing it impact the ceiling. "That," she growled with all the venom she could muster, "was your last mistake."

Redeye opened his hand, eye charging for another blast, and the knife he had thrown returned to him. The remaining Hunters had gathered around him, weapons trained on their quarry.

Their quarry who, aside from taking a few steps backwards and pausing to catch his breath, looked calm as ever. A small smile was even slowly creeping onto his face. "If you say so, Frosty."

Cold Snap glared at the Toa in confusion, then heard it. A small beeping, increasing in speed. Whirling around, her monocle's sensor tracked his last shot to a large crack in the roof. Lodged in between was a gray device with a blinking red light.

**BOOM.**

The bomb brought down the whole ceiling on top of the Hunters – but not on Cadron, who had retreated to the very edge of the room, and was now typing buttons on his right gauntlet. He then felt a familiar, but oddly pleasant sensation come over him. Suddenly, the stones from above were falling slower, the Hunters' movements could be seen as crawling, and a strange, crystalline aura washed over the mercenary's body. He then moved faster than before, speeding out of the temple while simultaneously dodging Redeye's final optic blast.

Once safely outside the collapsing temple, he quickly pushed a different button on his gauntlet, the aura fading away. Exhaling a breath he had been holding in, Cadron then turned around, watching as the structure completely collapsed onto itself. He knew the chances of the Dark Hunters getting killed from a simple cave-in were low, but at least it had bought him some time.

_And just to be on the safe side… _he thought, looking at the airship parked near the temple. The Toa of Fire holstered his pistols, concentrated for a few seconds, then unleashed a powerful blast of flame that scorched the ship's engine. It didn't explode, but the aircraft was too damaged to properly take off anytime soon. _Now, they're gonna have an even harder time catching up to me._

With nothing else left, he mounted his skyboard, pointed it in the right direction, and launched, hoping to put as much distance between them as possible.

_Fancy artifacts, unstable buildings, vicious Dark Hunters; just another day in the AMAZING life of Cadron, disgraced Toa of Fire and freelance mercenary. _He grumbled to himself.

_This orb had better be worth all the drama._

_-BRG-_

**So, this is the first actual chapter of my story, Bionicle: Re-genesis. My uploading will probably be sporadic, seeing as I haven't finished typing out this story, but I'll do my best to follow some kind of schedule. Please tell me what you think, and I'll gladly answer questions and constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 2: Training & Politics

"YAAAH!"

Chikali let loose a wild battle-cry as she leaped in the air, scarf rippling and weapon at the ready. Her Voltage Blade came down, clashing against the weapon her opponent had risen. Still, he was forced to lean back from the blow, and the young Toa of Lightning used the chance to flip over the warrior. Feet touching the ground first in a practiced motion, she whirled around to block the counterattack aimed at her blind spot.

"Looks like I've finally gotten the hang of that move." Chikali noted with confidence and a little relief. Truth be told, she had kind of winged it.

Her opponent shook his head, amused. "One single move isn't going to easy-win you the battle, little one."

"H-hey! I'm not that little!" Chikali sputtered, maintaining the lock. She suddenly moved backwards, retreating a bit before aiming the muzzle mounted on her blade.

Designed and built with the help of Praxit, chief science officer, the Toa's beloved Voltage Blade may have looked oversized, but in truth it was perfectly balanced and could be wielded with the precision of a scalpel. A work of art, in a way. Naturally, it could channel her powers over electricity the traditional way, but its firing mode allowed other options.

A concentrated blast of lightning shot from the muzzle, forcing her opponent to lean just out of the way. The bolt hit the wall behind him, leaving a neat smoking hole with no excess damage. Despite the attack the warrior looked relaxed as ever.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He said, twirling his weapons in contemplation. "I honestly didn't deep-think it was possible, but your sharp-aim's gotten even better."

"Gee, t-thanks." Replied Chikali, blushing.

"Still, it's getting day-late, and I've sadly got other things to do. What say we final-wrap this up?"

"My pleasure!" With that, the Toa pulled the trigger again, firing three shots as fast as she could. While they flew accurately with the natural speed of lightning bolts, their target still dodged them in an almost casual manner.

Chikali had expected that, however, and was already moving while he had been distracted. Activating her Kanohi Kakama, the Great Mask of Speed, she darted nearly at the same speed as her blasts to the right. She had already twisted her blade into an upwards swing, planning on disarming him. Within seconds, she drew closer… closer…

**Whoosh…**

Suddenly, something blasted into her from beneath, knocking her for a loop into the air. She tumbled backwards onto the ground, the whole world spinning. Shaking her head to make it stop, Chikali tried to get back up, only for her opponent to appear before her. A flick of his weapon, and her Voltage Blade was flipped out of her grasp. Two more flicks, and a blade was on either side of her throat. Her vision cleared, she looked at the smiling face of her attacker…

"Eep…"

Who then calmly stepped back, pulling his sickles safely from her. "Well, I have to say, you really are getting better. Flawless transition from long-range to close quarters in only one-and-a-half seconds. It's good seeing Marqo's absence hasn't let you dull your skills." He then sheathed his weapons and held out a hand.

"T-thank you, Captain, sir. I've been timing myself, and t-that's about as fast as I can go." Chikali felt warmth filling her cheeks again, and not for the first time, she was grateful her Kanohi covered most of her face.

Zyklus, Toa of Air, simply chuckled in clear amusement. _Still having a hard-tough time accepting compliments._ "You still keep blind-rushing in, though. Remember to keep your eyes ready-open; you could've easy-dodged my little updraft if you'd paid more attention.

"And, come on, we're both Toa, and you know I'm not strict-particular about formalities. No need to address me by title." The young Toa started fiddling with her scarf at that, a little something she always did when feeling particularly embarrassed. Not for the first time, Zyklus was amazed at how someone so energetic and skilled in battle could also be so socially insecure.

_Well, she's always been a sweet-humble one, even back when she was still a Matoran. It's one of her best qualities, frankly._

The two then started walking out of the ring they had been training in, a large metallic circle covered in sand to soften hard falls. Surrounding it was training equipment for other purposes, kept in pristine shape and ready to be used at a moment's notice. It was, all in all, a relatively simple setup, but with proper usage, any kind of situation or battle could be simulated in the training room.

While they walked, the Toa continued to chat casually about various topics; Chikali's recent performances including their prior skirmish, current events both in Vanon and in the other cities; how the other Toa were doing; any amazing new inventions being released (one of the Lightning Toa's favorite subjects). Chikali was full of questions and eager to listen, and Zyklus frankly enjoyed the opportunity to have a normal chat. Considering his responsibilities, even he found it rather hard to just unwind for a bit. _Some people call me shirk-lazy, but is it wrong for a guy to just long-want to enjoy a little peace and quiet?_ Zyklus thought wistfully, adjusting the scarf similar to that his young sister wore at all times. The one around her neck had been a gift from Marqo upon hearing her say how cool it looked, and the young Toa had been delighted upon getting it, if her tackle-hug at the time was anything to go by.

"Say, do you know how Riana's doing?" Chikali asked after a while. "I know she's currently on a mission, but that's never stopped her before from calling me, and I haven't heard anything for a few days now." She showed no signs of frustration or nervousness, it was apparently an honest question. However, the veteran still noticed a slight tremor in her voice.

Her concern wasn't unexpected, however; Riana had been one of her best friends for decades now, and the two junior Toa shared a number of qualities. Easily as wild and energetic as Chikali, the young Toa of Air however was much more aggressive, and tended to be more confrontational, especially when someone questioned her competence. Still, they worked well together, and despite their being stationed at different cities, they met as often as they could to train, trade stories, or just pass the time.

"Sorry, but the last I short-heard, she was investigating reports of Dark Hunter sightings near the Great Volcano, alongside Gareyn. But if you want, you could try reaching Marqo. You know how he's constantly on the long-move; maybe he could quick-meet up with them."

Zyklus smiled relieved at the way she had perked up. It was a calculated reaction, of course; he was fully aware of how Chikali looked up to his gruff old teammate. Any chance to talk to or meet her "big brother" was one she'd grab with both hands. "Okay! I bet he could track them down in no time flat!" she declared, her voice full of adoration.

Her confidence wasn't unfounded, either. Marqo may be a bit of a maverick, but he was a master swordsman and undoubtedly one of the most skilled Toa on Xemtan Nui. He had even been the one to personally instruct Chikali for most of her training, and considering her near prodigal skill with a sword, this was another testament to his abilities. Still, his tendency to move around on his own preferences, despite being officially posted at Vanon, and generally brash behavior could often be rather frustrating.

Zyklus nevertheless considered him a reliable friend and knew the Toa of Stone would do anything to protect others, especially the people he cared about. _I deep-pity the fool who tries to hurt-kill his little sister._

Just then, his Xem-Screen sounded, indicating he had received a message. Holding out a hand in apology to his student, the Toa leader examined the message. It was from Amosada, requesting a Council meeting. Sighing slightly, he then turned to Chikali and said, "Sorry, Chikali, but I've got to quick-cut our conversation short. Duty calls."

"Not a problem!" replied Chikali, smiling. "I wanted to try Big Bro anyway. Thanks again for the training session, and good luck!" With that, she activated her mask power again and sped off.

Zyklus then went down a different corridor, chuckling all the way. _So full of positivity, even when she should be exhausted, _he thought as he walked towards a vehicle, open and ready. It would take him to the Council hall of Vanon's Tower, where he would face important discussions, possibly tense meetings, and hopefully not so much monotonous paperwork.

_If anything, I hope she can retain it. The life of a Toa isn't as glamorous as we'd wish-like it to be. No doubt hard-tough choices will await her and the other young ones. Think-guess it's my job-task to lighten the load._

-BRG-

After a few minutes of running through the base, Chikali finally came to an almost-graceful stop in front of her room. She then opened the door, walked in, and actually stumbled for a bit, a feeling of dizziness washing over her. _Aw, c'mon! I hadn't been training __that__ long, just two or three hours. Toa Zyklus and Big Bro can go longer than that and only need to catch their breaths. Stupid fatigue…_

She sighed; It's no wonder, those two had been seasoned veterans long before she had even become a Toa. It was only natural they were in a whole different class than her. But even after 150 years of training and awesome adventures, the Toa still felt sometimes this gap between her and Marqo, for example, hadn't gotten any smaller. Riana had told her she sometimes felt the same way, and she had been along with Gareyn Toa for almost a century longer than Chikali.

She then shrugged it off. _Eh, maybe I'll get there one day. Anyway, I've still gotta check my baby. Don't want her to be too banged up, now do we?_ She then walked over to her worktable, pulling out her precious Voltage Blade in the process. After a few minutes of inspecting, making adjustments to the blaster part, and just a little bit of cuddling, Chikali finally set her down, satisfied with her condition. Looked like everything was fine.

The Toa of Lightning then leaned back exhausted with a bottle of deliciously sweet juice in her hand. Taking a big gulp, she started considering what she wanted to say to her big brother before she called him; Marqo may be on a mission, after all, and not have a chance to chat much. Besides, the Toa of Stone had never been one for smalltalk.

_Then again, I'm not really that good at smalltalk, either._

Giggling, Chikali finally tapped her badge for activation. Though easy to spot and kinda cool-looking (at least, in her opinion), the Toa badges were more than just symbols of duty. They had been designed by Praxit, who was currently stationed in Unkadrah, back when the Toa Xemtan had first officially formed. Each badge could send and receive communications to one another on a private frequency only the Toa had access to. It was also fitted with a tracking device that could be activated by the wearer in case they needed to be located. And only active members had the access codes for their badges.

Of course, they still needed to be within a certain range of one another, but access to the Xem-hub wasn't required, as the badges had long predated it. Chikali had even managed to tweak her own badge so that it had a wider range (though she had sorta forgotten to ask permission first). It let her wait for a few seconds, then beeped twice; connection had been established, and the other side had confirmed. She said. "Hi, Big Bro!"

"Hey, squirt." A rough voice greeted her, with a hint of warmth. "You calling me to bail you out of trouble again?"

Chikali couldn't stop the grin growing across her face. "Nope, just wanted to see how you're doing. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Oh, are you taking on a herd of angry Rahi or some Dark Hunters singlehandedly? Are you?"

She could hear him laughing at that. "Nah, nothing that wild at the moment, but give me another hour or two. Right now, I'm just patrolling the city's outskirts. Nothing really out of the ordinary. There anything big you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I've been trying to reach Riana for a while, now, but so far, nothing. Zyklus said you might be able to find her, she should be with Gareyn near the Great Volcano. It's not that I'm really worried, I just wanna be sure."

"I can appreciate that. No problems out here, so, yeah, I can take a look around. But don't worry, those two ought to know what they're doing. By the way, I might head back to base in a couple days, so I better not find out you've been slacking off while I've been in the field."

If Chikali hadn't been happy before, she was now. "No way, old man! I can't wait to show you what I've picked up. Oh, I'm gonna run circles around you, just you wait!"

"Okay, one: don't call me old. Two: I'm looking forward to it, sis. And three: you really might wanna cut down on the sugar. Who knows, you might actually grow a couple inches."

"BLASPHEMY!"

With one last laugh from Marqo, the communication cut off, and Chikali spent a while fake pouting, before she smiled again. _At least he's doing okay,_ she thought with relief. Despite her own hyperactivity and cheerfulness, she wasn't stupid; the Toa of Stone was sometimes too reckless for his own good and had a hard time admitting when he needed help. Not that it came up often, he was good at what he did, but Chikali knew that Toa weren't invincible. She had gone on plenty of missions where things had gotten tense and they had even failed. Luckily, she hadn't needed to kill anyone or watch anyone die.

Yet.

The Toa shook her head to dispel such thoughts. Chikali stood up and reclaimed her Blade from the table. The day wasn't done yet, and there was still plenty of time to go on patrol through Vanon. On her way out, she briefly glanced out the window in her room.

Outside, Matoran and other species were hustling around, making trades, chatting with each other, or just having a walk. Small aircrafts and land vehicles with eco-friendly motors moved here and there, transporting goods or people. The afternoon sun shone brightly, and the great jungle trees connected to each other through bridges set up a wonderful balance of light and shade with their leaves.

All in all, a beautiful day.

_This is what I'm fighting for._ Chikali reminded herself with a thoughtful smile. She then walked briskly out her room towards the exit. She didn't want the second-in-command, Relem, yelling at her again for wasting her mask power and zooming down the halls. The exit door swung open upon scanning her, and a fresh gust of air gently blew into her. Once outside the base, she finally took off running, enjoying every second of the day.

-BRG-

Meanwhile, in a different building, Zyklus was just exiting his vehicle parked in the garage. He then casually walked over to the elevator, all the while his thoughts going over what might be the reason for the meeting. There wasn't any major crisis at the moment, but a good number of issues. Adraxis, the ruler of Nuc Zahrot, had claimed that the last two shipments of crops Vanon had sent were of lesser quality than usual. He insisted that his people receive better supplies, or the city would have to accept less minerals in return. Unkadrah had apparently needed to deal with a rise in Rahi activity in the desert. Most disturbingly, a serial killer was roaming loose between Vanon and Lex, and though Toa from both cities were tracking him, he had yet to be caught. Thankfully the news hadn't caught wind of it, or a panic would've broken out.

His thoughts started drifting towards the Council itself. In the aftermath of the Dominance War, the three newly established and united cities -Vanon, Unkadrah, and Lex- decided on a new approach for governance. Each city would be led by a Council of three members: a Magnus, an Elder, and a Captain. The Magnus would serve as the highest authority and oversee all developments within the city; the Elder would handle negotiations with the other cities and, in case of any emergency, take the Magnus' place; and the Captain would be the Toa leading the city's team and thus responsible for all security and safety.

Both Captain and Elder could advise the Magnus on any situation, and with Magnus' permission, handle matters outside their regular jurisdiction. Should war break out, the Toa would effectively be generals, but at least two members of the Council had to agree on any major decision, including declaring war. This system had been designed to ensure no single person would have too much power. Elder and Magnus were decided by public vote of majority every ten years, and the law-abiding member of any species had the right to vote or be elected. The only exception was the Toa, so they could not gain too much political power.

The elevator's chime signaling it had reached the correct floor snapped Zyklus out of his thoughts. _Ah, yes. Time for politics. And happy-cheer days are here again._ Nevertheless, he understood his responsibilities as Captain, and prepared himself for what may come.

The Council Conference Room was wide and circular, with reinforced glass for walls allowing a near 360-degree view of the building's surroundings. The building itself stood in the middle of Vanon, thus just about any part of the city was visible from afar. A square table in the middle of the room could be retracted into the ground along with chairs, so any form of discussion was possible. The architects that had designed Vanon's Tower had certainly given it a lot of thought.

His fellow Council members were already seated, but rose when he walked in. Elder Amosada was an old, short, green Turaga who was considered by many to be rather eccentric. He was jovial and playful, and tended to act light-hearted on such a regular basis that some even wondered if he could take things seriously. However, Amosada had once been a Toa of Air like Zyklus, himself, for nearly 90.000 years, in fact, and had seen more horrors and crises than nearly anyone else on Xemtan Nui. Despite his demeanor and the way he leaned heavily on his wind staff, his mind was sharp as ever, and his heart knew no fear. He was also a strong believer in peace, and a good mentor to his Toa successors.

Magnus Stefanos by contrast was a red and blue, lean Glatorian roughly the Toa's own height. He maintained a reputation as a level-headed, responsible leader who had served Xemtan Nui both in times of peace and in war. He was also personable, and the people of Vanon and the other cities considered him reliable and competent. Still, there was much unknown about him, and the way his eyes keenly analyzed everything and everyone around him tended to be unnerving; many admitted he could be intimidating just by shifting his tone. In his oddly metallic hands was a sleek, black cane just as much a mystery as the man himself. He certainly didn't need it due to impairment. Zyklus nevertheless considered Stefanos an, albeit not 100% trusted, ally.

Amosada spoke first. "Thank you both for swift-coming on such short notice. I'm deep-sorry if I interrupted anything." His tone was light, but there was a slight edge present; something was bothering him.

The Toa waved it off, appearing casual. "Oh, nothing too serious. I was just enjoying a train-sparring session with Chikali. She's really making quick-good progress, I'm actually starting to feel old-tired just by watching her." The others shared a laugh at that. _A little humor rarely hurts._

Stefanos then spoke up. "Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that. Toa Riana and Toa Gareyn of Unkadrah are apparently on an important reconnaissance mission, and Toa Haguzz of Lex has also been popping up recently. It seems to me all of the next-generation Toa are coming into their own. As for me, I was in my office, looking at the proposals for the Kopaka Science Center's renovation. It can wait for now." He then took on a more thoughtful look. "Is something the matter?"

The Elder looked between them and sighed. "Maybe. During my last teleconference with the other Elders, reports of Nuc Zahrot citizens intruding into other cities' territories and more disruptions or arguments kept strong-persisting. Not just Vanon has been having trouble in negotiations. Unkadrah in particular has received heavy-much frustration from them, and Elder Thersos states their Council may begin preparing for martial law."

"Martial law?" Zyklus asked carefully. "Does Magnus Kot'etz anger-wish war? I can't think-believe Irbran would allow such reckless action." The Toa of Sand was Unkadrah's Captain and the Toa of Air's former leader. Both Toa had seen war, and Irbran was too rational to provoke another one.

Amosada shook his head. "At the moment, it seems to only be talk. However, Elder Jacex has stated that Lex will not leave itself vulnerable to anyone, and they apparently will be ready."

Zyklus considered all of this with a heavy expression. Lex, Vanon, and Unkadrah had striven to remain united in spirit, if not always in decisions and the like, and Nuc Zahrot had always maintained a non-aggression pact with them since the Dominance War. There had been peace, hard-won peace these last 900 years, and though conflict had continued to fluctuate (like the gruesome "Taraxus Affair" 300 years ago), no one had outright called for battle. The people of Xemtan Nui had worked to the bone to build this time of peace.

Then again, it was always easier to tear something down than to build it up. Besides, something about all this felt off. Adraxis may have been a brutal warlord in the past, but he did care to an extent about his subjects, and he certainly wasn't foolish enough to start a conflict his city had little chance of winning. From the look on their faces, the others were thinking the same thing.

Stefanos, who had kept quiet since the news, finally spoke. "Well, at least for now, it's only talk. No one has actually declared war, yet, and our cities are still united. Despite the tense situation, we cannot afford to make rash actions, otherwise we may actually precipitate what we wish to avoid. Amosada, continue to negotiate with the other cities. Tempers can still be cooled. Zyklus, have the Toa maintain a close watch on the city. Martial law is not declared, but it wouldn't hurt to keep our eyes open."

"You're deep-thinking the Dark Hunters may use the tension as an opportunity." Zyklus wasn't asking.

"The Hunters, or something worse. Besides, that killer, the Lepidian, is still running wild; no doubt his acts are stirring up the waters. And as much as it pains me to consider it, we shouldn't neglect preparing for the worst."

Amosada solemnly nodded at this last statement. "War is still a distant notion, but one too many incidents and we'll have another bloodbath before us."

Zyklus then fixed his Magnus with a steady gaze, all traces of humor gone for the moment. "I'll tell the others to keep their eyes open. Protecting life is our most important mission. But with all due respect, Stefanos, I'm not keen about the next generation of Toa you spoke of having to win a war."

The Glatorian remained calm, but with unmistakable steel in his eyes. "Neither am I. So, we had better get to work."

-BRG-

Trivia:

In the original Bionicle series, Matoran and their other forms of the air tribe spoke in an unusual dialect called "treespeak". This involved combining two words, like "happy-cheer" or "hard-ground" and peppering their speech with it. In this timeline, only those of the older generation still do it. Young ones consider it out of style.

Rotarxians are lightly armored, winged humanoids with short tails and sharp talons on their feet. They are naturally gifted fliers and have power over either extreme heat or cold. Most however were killed during the Dominance War, few still live. They prefer high-altitude climates.

Lepidians are reptilian-like sapient beings. They possess natural resilience and adaptability, keen senses, a chameleon ability and can survive longer than most without water or nourishment. Critically endangered for millenia due to a plague, they generally prefer dry climates. (The species itself belongs to Scottjit of "The Hydros Chronicles". I mean no disrespect or thievery)


	4. Chapter 3: Working For A Living

Bionicle Re-genesis: Chapter 3

Riana crouched onto a high branch, light-green armor glinting in the sun. It was slowly turning evening, and she was starting to get frustrated. Three whole days of tracking an aircraft which might have been carrying Dark Hunters, and so far, they had stayed two steps ahead. The only thing to go on was an emissions trail from the ship; hence her sitting on top of a tree, waving a little tracking machine around like an idiot.

Her company wasn't exactly helping, either.

"Come on, Riana! If you've got nothing, then you might as well get down here," shouted her partner, a sturdy, heavily armored Toa of Fire. Gareyn, from the sound of it, was impatient, too.

Riana sighed, then called down her reply. "Fine, fine, I was just about done anyway." She then backflipped effortlessly off her perch, somersaulting all the way down before coming to a graceful landing. The Toa of Air then turned to her partner, an eyebrow raised. "I don't suppose you've got anything useful?"

"Tracking's not my strong suit, you know that. But I did get some combat practice in, so I'm ready for anything, sweetie!"

"I thought I heard something heavy being swung around…"

"Oh, probably just me and my big blade," Gareyn said with a smirk he thought looked irresistible. He then drew a large, golden sword from his back, giving it a few twirls with his right hand while hefting a heavy, red-and-gold shield in his left. "This body needs to be kept in shape, after all. Besides, if any Hunters were out here, I'd have fried them to a crisp."

Riana rolled her eyes in exasperation and starting walking towards the forest runner they had borrowed for their hunt. "Don't you mean, burned to a crisp?"

Gareyn faltered for a second, then kept moving. "I meant what I said, sweetie."

"Then how does 'frying to a crisp' even- You know what, never mind. Let's just go. And stop calling me sweetie!" She went for the driver's seat, but the Toa of Fire unashamedly stepped in before she could. Ignoring his wink (and pushing down an urge to punch his teeth out), she reluctantly got into the passenger's seat. Gareyn started the engine, and the runner drove smoothly down the road.

The ride was uneventful, and Riana used the peace and quiet to just think. Though the two were officially stationed at the southern city, Unkadrah, right now, they were north of the Great Volcano, far outside their regular jurisdiction. Technically Lex's Toa would now be responsible for the investigation. Still, Riana had put too much effort to just turn around, head home, and notify their colleagues. If there really were Dark Hunters out here, they were going down.

This was the life of a Toa, after all: go on adventures, catch villains, protect the good citizens of Xemtan Nui. Riana appreciated the last part, but it was the first two that had really called out to her. She had been born a Le-Matoran farmer in Vanon, centuries after the Dominance War. It had been a simple, peaceful life, harvesting crops and enjoying the shade of the trees; unfortunately, she just didn't want a simple, peaceful life. She drank in tales of other parts of the continent from travelers and nomads, and any break from the monotony was a chance she took to explore. She wandered through every part of the city and even some of the outskirts, getting into plenty of scraps along the way. You could always count on a place having one or two bullies thinking a young female was an easy target. Too bad for them Riana had picked up basic combat skills on her ventures and was very eager for a good fight.

Despite the wandering and fighting, however, the Le-Matoran wanted to see more; something she couldn't do stuck as a farmer. So when a trading caravan from Unkadrah came to Vanon, and Gareyn, then still a Ta-Matoran guard, offered her a spot as a guard, she grabbed the chance with both hands. Her friends shared with her bittersweet goodbyes, and Riana took the first step to a new life.

At first, it was a dream come true; the caravan went first back to Unkadrah, then briefly to Nuc Zahrot, selling and buying goods for various uses. All the while, she drank in every sight, every experience. While on the road, Riana learned more extensive combat skills than just the crude street-fighting she had picked up at home, even developing an affinity for archery. After a few months of travelling, the group headed towards Lex via a steep but relatively safe route through the northern mountains. Hearing noises up ahead, Riana and Gareyn had scouted ahead to find a Toa locked in battle with an unknown warrior. Even 250 years later, she could only recall shadows curling around a Toa-sized being, a large gun in each hand, and a silver skull-shaped mask that (even though she would never admit it) gave her the creeps to this day.

The fight had ended with the warrior badly wounding the Toa with some kind of shadow blast, and then setting off an avalanche to cover his escape. The two Matoran quickly rushed to try and help, but the Toa, sensing he wouldn't survive one way or another, desperately channeled his Toa Power into them, hoping they would prove worthy, and died from the strain and his injuries. The two freshly transformed Toa then managed through sheer luck and determination to blast the crashing rockslide to dust with their combined powers.

Afterwards, Riana and Gareyn had gathered up the body of their fallen brother and dazedly rejoined the caravan before finally arriving in the city. Lex's Captain, the legendary senior Toa of Ice, Eisherr, personally questioned them upon seeing them and the dead Toa. After telling him everything they had witnessed, he had gone on to give their brother a proper funeral and discuss with the other cities' Captains what to do with the new heroes. Riana could still remember the feeling of awe when Eisherr had told her she would be assigned alongside Gareyn to Unkadrah, under Captain Irbran's command. Excited at their new duties, both had thrown themselves into relentless training, wanting to prove themselves. Lanara, Toa of Psionics and second-in-command (and Riana's childhood hero), had personally instructed her on how to use her powers, and at the time, she had felt on top of the world.

But could she really call herself a Toa today?

"So, I guess we should camp out here, then head back home tomorrow morning, huh?" Gareyn suggested while steering the runner down the road, snapping her out of her thoughts. Though," suggested" didn't sound like the right word; that would imply you could say no, and Gareyn almost never accepted someone contradicting him.

Didn't stop Riana from speaking her mind, nonetheless. "We should keep moving, at least two more days. They've got to stop moving sometime."

"That's assuming they're really Dark Hunters. Wouldn't be the first time we got a bad tip. For all we know, these guys are just a couple of nobodies on a road trip."

"Even if it was just a false tip, it wouldn't hurt to check. Besides, a couple of nobodies wouldn't be moving this fast for no reason."

"Look, Riana, sweetie, we don't have any proof about them being criminals, we're way out of Unkadrah's jurisdiction, so let's just call Captain Eisherr or Nukoma, tell them there are possible Hunters near the volcano, and then drive back. There's plenty of other tasks we could be doing in the city, like finding that crazy Saurasapien killer, Hutuu or something."

"Or strutting through the streets in polished armor?" Gareyn always seemed eager for attention, even back when he was a Matoran. As if wearing red-and-gold armor instead of the regular red for Toa of Fire wasn't enough.

Gareyn flexed proudly with one arm. "Well, that's part of my civic duty: reminding the people of Unkadrah they've got nothing to worry about."

Riana just rolled her eyes. _Except being crushed by this guy's colossal ego… _"As for the killer, he's a Lepidian, his name's Hauka, not Hutuu, and his last known sighting was in Vanon just four days ago. He hasn't been anywhere near Unkadrah in more than a week; even with an airship, a Lepidian can't just hop from one city to the next in a day, least of all with the borders on watch." She was honestly losing her patience with him. This was important information that Captain Irbran and Lanara had extensively briefed them about only a week ago. "Maybe the people of Unkadrah would worry even less if they let their oh-so-amazing Toa Gareyn off the hook so he can do his homework."

The Toa of Fire gave her an irritated look. _Good, I'm not the only one frustrated right now._ "Look, I'm serious, Riana. Whatever species this guy is, he's still a serial killer with victims in the double digits. I'd say that puts him at a slightly higher priority than going after some alleged Dark Hunters."

"Dark Hunters came through here; I'm sure of it, and they can be every bit as dangerous as a lunatic running wild. Some have even higher body counts than Hauka. No way they get to just run off. We're seeing this through."

"Oh really?" Gareyn fully turned to her, his masked face looking like a steaming pot of water. "We've been driving for three days straight, have nothing to show for it, and are seriously out of our jurisdiction. And you know how some of those old war-dogs get about the Toa Xemtan Code being violated. If we actually catch some Hunters, then we could justify our actions, but there's nobody out here! I'm not getting my reputation as a Toa damaged all for some wild Gukko-"

Just then, a heavy rumble could be heard (and felt) coming from their left, even through the vehicle. A large cloud of smoke could be seen from the same direction over the trees. Gareyn promptly hit the brakes and exchanged looks with Riana, who looked a little smug.

"Well," said the Toa of Air. "that doesn't sound like nothing." Gareyn flashed her that smirk again, then sped off towards the disturbance. For once, Riana shared his excitement.

_Here we go…_

-BRG-

Redeye was not in a good mood. The Dark Hunter was standing outside of the temple's ruins, surrounded by his accomplices. The cave-in that blasted two-bit thief had caused had done its damage; of the half-dozen Hunters he and Cold Snap had taken with him, two were dead, and another one was badly injured. Redeye himself had gotten lucky by blasting away the biggest rocks with his eyebeam, but Cold Snap had taken a nasty hit to her left wing and was currently having it set. Need be, she could still fight, but her flying was reduced to gliding.

And as they had stumbled out of that damn mess, they found that Cadron had even left them with a parting gift: their ship's engines had been damaged enough that they couldn't chase after him. Repairs were underway, but it was much too slow for the leader's liking. Especially since he wanted to get something out of all this trouble. "Come on already!" he barked at the thug working on the engine." You said this thing could still fly, so let's fly! Every second we stick around here lets that rodent's trail get colder."

"Not to mention actual Toa might show up wondering what all the noise is." Cold Snap added, having gotten up from where she was sitting. Her wings spread stiffly before curling again; she was in obvious pain.

"B-boss, should we really just go after him like this?" asked a thug with a broken leg and cracked chestplate nervously; he had taken the most damage of his colleagues and wasn't looking for another fight. "Cadron's probably on the side of the continent by now, and we're in no sha- urkh…"

The Hunter's protest cut prematurely off; having a knife shoved through your throat tends to do that.

Redeye scornfully twisted the blade for a second, then pulled it out, letting his ally's corpse collapse on the rock behind him. He slowly wiped the blade clean, then turned to the others. "Anyone else?" he growled, his eye glowing.

The technician quickly turned back to the ship while the remaining two switched back to sentinel duty. Cold Snap just shook her head in exasperation. "Aside from helping you vent a little at our major screw-up here, how is killing off our men helpful?"

"Eh, the sucker was already good as dead, no point lugging extra weight around." The cyborg started pacing, still on edge. "Anyway, the sooner we get on the move again, the better."

"He can't have gotten far; that skyboard he uses can't fly forever."

"Exactly, we've still got a chance. And the next time we see him, I'll rip him apart and scatter his pieces across the continent." Cold Snap just rolled her eyes. Typical Redeye, always mixing business with gory pleasure. Then again, she wouldn't say no to a chance to freezing that Toa of Fire and smashing him to fragments.

There was something else on her mind, though. "What exactly are we supposed to get? That orb Cadron had taken was giving off strange energy readings. I've never seen the like before."

Her partner shrugged. "Can't tell ya, Snap. All I know is that Dragon said he had some buyer who would pay half the moon to get it. That's good enough for me." He then smirked. "Tell ya what, let's make a deal: after we catch him, you can study the thing all you like, as long as Cadron's mine."

Cold Snap made to reply, but her monocle suddenly picked something up. She shouted a warning just as something knocked one of the sentries off his feet.

"Mind if we join the party?" The Rotarxian turned her head to where the attack came from. Sure enough, a Toa of Fire and a Toa of Air were standing between the trees, ready for battle, the latter pulling back another arrow made completely out of air.

Redeye had noticed them too and sneered. "Finally caught up to us, eh? And here I thought you amateurs were halfway into Nuc Zahrot by now." He glanced briefly at the others, who were already taking position.

Gareyn confidently strode out into the open. "Guess we shouldn't be surprised that a couple of vipers are so good at slithering away." He then swung his sword with a flourish, flames trailing the tip. "Now stand down. You're coming with us."

The cyborg chuckled darkly. "Actually, your timing couldn't be better," he said, knife at the ready. Suddenly his eye flashed, a crimson beam slamming right into the Toa's shield and driving him back. "I need to vent."

-BRG-

Riana nimbly evaded fire from the Hunter at her right, losing the wind arrow her Gust Bow had been building up. Her aim was slightly off, though, and the goon twisted out of the way of its path before closing the distance. As he let loose another volley, the young Toa tapped into the power of her Mask of Intangibility, phasing through the blasts. She then turned to normal and, seeing how close the two were, swung her bow at the Hunter's side. He deflected it with a dagger, and the two exchanged blows for a while, neither gaining the upper hand.

While clashing with her opponent, Riana spared a glance at her partner. Gareyn had recovered from Redeye's cheap shot and was fending off both his and a second Hunter's wild slashes, shield at the ready. The third had scampered away into the ship, and Cold Snap was heading her way. From the looks of things, all of them were injured to various extents, so they weren't fighting at full strength. _Shouldn't be that hard taking them down. _She then ducked under a jab and knocked out the Hunter's legs from under him with a leg sweep. The Toa of Air finished him with a right hook to the face.

Turning to the Rotarxian gliding at her, she fired off a volley of wind arrows that wouldn't kill anything, but still packed a decent punch. Cold Snap rolled in midair to evade and countered with an ice blast that narrowly missed her. Riana then concentrated for a second, planning on summoning a wide-range wind blast powerful enough to knock down the Huntress for good. Just as she was ready, though, she noticed the last Hunter coming out of the ship with something in his hand…

Suddenly, the world around her distorted and screamed. Riana stumbled backwards as a deafening sound ravaged her ears, unable to focus her powers or keep her guard up – something Cold Snap exploited by freezing most of the Toa's body solid with her blaster while the noise stopped. Riana couldn't help but scream in pain from the assault.

The Hunter lackey lowered the sonic disrupter, smirking. They had brought it along just in case they needed something with a little power, but Cold Snap had objected to using it in the temple. Set the weapon at the wrong level, and it could have collapsed the whole structure. The thug hadn't been hired for his brains, but even he knew how to adjust the thing so it would only hit the Toa, and not his boss.

Riana cursed herself at letting her guard down; she should've figured the thug hadn't just lost his nerve and hid away. Now Cold Snap was aiming at her head, and with her head still ringing, she couldn't focus enough to phase through the ice. Fear flashed briefly through her head, but Riana forced it down. No way was she going to give these lowlifes any satisfaction. If Toa Riana died today, she'd die with dignity.

-BRG-

Gareyn had been far enough to not be affected by the disruptor, but he still heard the noise, mixed with Riana's cry. Furious, he smashed the hilt of his Inferno Blade into a thug's jaw before pushing back Redeye with his shield, the Horned Guard, to get a clear view. Seeing his girl trapped in an ice block enraged him, and the Toa's Blade flung a torrent of flame that drove Cold Snap back. As a fortunate side effect, the fire also began melting Riana's prison.

Gareyn strode furiously towards the two females, flames crackling around him. "Maybe you filthy Hunters will learn something about honor after I've burnt it into your armors!"

Cold Snap smirked, a pitying look in her eyes. "Thanks for the offer, tough guy, but you might want to refresh your own knowledge of battle."

Agony suddenly exploded in Gareyn's back. Turning his head, he saw Redeye with a nasty grin plastered on his face – and sticking a knife through a chink in the Toa's right shoulder armor. "Lesson one: don't turn your back on a Dark Hunter." The thief then twisted the blade slowly, forcing Gareyn to lose his grip on the sword and drop to his knees. A pained groan escaped his lips. The other Hunter, having recovered from the last hit in the meantime, tossed away the soon-to-be victim's shield and pulled back his arms to restrain him. Without a clear mind, the Toa couldn't activate his Mask of Strength to break free, and his whole shoulder was on fire.

Redeye went on to casually pull out the knife and stroll around to his front. He was taking his time, laughing all the while. "Gotta admit, you're not the Toa I had in mind for this moment," he said, "but at least you're a fire-spitter too. I guess I can live with that – for now." He slowly lifted his blade to Gareyn's throat, relishing the naked panic in his eyes. The Toa tried to thrash, tried to punch in his face, tried to be the unbeatable hero everyone would honor – but the pain was too much.

_This can't be how I die…_

BLAM!

The gunshot startled everyone aside from the Hunter with the disruptor; he instead flew backwards, a spray of rocks having slammed into his armor. Redeye turned in every direction, the Toa momentarily forgotten, trying to figure out where the attack had come from and where the next one would be…

And then something brown slammed down into him from above, knocking him off his feet. The Hunter behind Gareyn loosened his grip just a little, allowing the Toa to fight against his hold. Suddenly, flames burst around his body, causing the Hunter to release his grip with a cry. Gareyn then drew his Inferno Blade with his left hand and blasted him point-blank to the ground with a fireball.

Turning around, he finally managed to register what had just saved him (_well, maybe a little_). To his shock, facing off against both Redeye and Cold Snap, back turned to them, was Toa Marqo! The large Toa of Stone was unmistakable with his dark-brown armor, black cloak, horned gray helmet, and massive sword. The Toa fended off the Hunters' attacks with apparent ease and asked mockingly, "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting anything?"

"As a matter of fact," Redeye growled, desperately trying to find an opening, "you were. We were just teaching your baby brother a lesson about combat. Specifically, How to Die In Agony." With that, he lunged forward, knife swinging low.

Marqo saw it coming and brought his knee up, cracking it into the thief's jaw. "Aww, I didn't know you were a teacher. Here's another lesson, just for you." With a flick of his sword, he knocked Redeye's knife out of his grip before flipping him onto the ground one-handed. "How to Look Like an Idiot In The Dirt." He then turned to the other Hunter hovering a way off; she couldn't beat him in an open fight, so she tried to keep her distance. "Ready for the next lesson?"

"I'll pass." Cold Snap snapped. "I've had just about enough of Toa for a week." She raised her ice blaster, but Marqo held up his sword. Two red barrels just above the grip suddenly swiveled in her direction and fired. Pebbles struck her right in the center of her armor, knocking her to the ground. The Toa of Stone was in front of her in an instant, bringing the sword down onto her blaster. The weapon smashed into pieces before the heavy blade.

Marqo barked a laugh. "Week's not over yet. Maybe a nap will help." He then punched Cold Snap hard, knocking her, well, out cold.

Turning to Gareyn, who had been busy thawing Riana out, he made to say something when Riana suddenly cried, "Behind you!" Marqo ducked and rolled on instinct, barely dodging the red blast aimed for his head. Behind him, Redeye tilted his head, trailing his eyebeam after the Toa. Marqo quickly back-flipped out of the way, showing surprising agility for his size, before slamming his sword tip-first into the ground and narrowing his eyes.

A jagged boulder burst out from under Redeye's feet like some ocean predator, knocking him off-balance. Marqo then called on his Kadin and soared through the air, taking him down with a well-placed kick. The Hunter collapsed in the dirt, no more fight in him. Marqo checked to make sure he was breathing but out, then turned back to the other Toa. "How are you two holding up?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

Riana had just gotten out of the ice and was stiffly fastening cuffs onto the thug near her. "Freezing, but I'll live." She looked at Gareyn, sitting on a rock and nursing his shoulder. "How is it?"

"I'm fine, the jerk just got a lucky shot in. I'll be up and running in no time," Gareyn said cockily, standing up. But his face scrunched up and he fell back down with a grunt.

Marqo summoned stone vices to restrain the downed Hunters and walked over. "Well, the good news is, Redeye didn't poison you," he said, looking at his brother's shoulder. "Bad news, the flesh is pretty torn up. I can do a little first aid, but we can call up Wasad and have him take a look at that shoulder as soon as we're back in – "

Suddenly, four Lexian security robots dropped out of the sky, weapons at the ready. Another Toa then strode out of the forest, orange and silver armor gleaming in the evening sun. His hand tightened around a heavy, metal club.

"Ah, perfect." Riana and Gareyn saw Marqo roll his eyes. "Just what we needed right now." The veteran grumbled under his breath.

"Toa Gareyn, Toa Riana, Toa Marqo," Nukoma, Toa of Plasma, said the last with restrained irritation. "You are all in violation of Paragraph 5 of the Toa Xemtan Code: 'All Toa are to remain within the borders of their respective cities unless officially ordered otherwise.'

"Under Paragraph 9, you are hereby ordered to stand down and come with us to the city, Lex, where we will treat your wounds and judge you based on your actions."


	5. Chapter 4: Lex's Night Life

That evening, the crowd in front of the Lexian University of Science was bustling with excitement. Matoran, Phosiliphians, and more of other species had assembled today because there was supposed to be a major announcement from one of the city's biggest, if not the biggest celebrities tonight. Reporters had gathered as well to capture every second of the presentation. Lights on the podium in front of them dimmed as loudspeakers boomed with a clear, but almost comically stoic voice.

"Genius. Prodigy. Futurist. Philanthropist. Dashingly handsome.

"These are all words that have been used to describe this person, the one who has given so much to the city that he loves and that loves him.

"Upon arriving here in the aftermath of the Dominance War, he saw, like so many others, a land ravaged by merciless battle, and people broken by conflict. Unlike so many others, he had talent, a knack for inventing, and a drive to improve the situation. Having spent his early years learning all he could of science, he certainly had much to give.

"Cargo airships. Construction vehicles. Communication devices. Defensive systems. His recent discoveries in electromagnetism alone have revolutionized transportation. Even the Xem-Hub, installed just 200 years ago, is the child of this one. Thanks to the Hub, our wonderful city's inhabitants have become connected to each other and people of other cities on this great continent.

"Now, I could continue to gush about this Ko-Matoran's accomplishments, but it is getting late and you all certainly have busy days tomorrow. So without further delay, I present to you…. Quton!"

At this, a small white-armored Matoran sauntered out onto the stage, his posture laid-back and self-assured. The crowd erupted in applause upon seeing him, while the reporters began filming him walking up to the podium.

Quton cleared his throat briefly, then began speaking. "Okay, first of all, Iden, don't hold back on the praise now, it was just getting good! We all know how much I like hearing about me."

"Apologies, sir," replied Iden, an AI programmed by Quton himself to serve as an assistant (he even had installed a device in his mask to maintain permanent connection with Iden). "I simply did not wish to disrupt tonight's schedule. We are on a timetable. Besides, you are so much better at professing your own genius than I could ever be."

"Eh, point taken." Quton conceded with a shrug. The audience laughed a bit at the typical banter between the two. "Fine, as my tragically serious digi-buddy pointed out, I shouldn't waste all of your time. It's just that tonight, I have something new to show you.

"Now, the last few decades I've come up with some pretty amazing things that have brought Lex to the technological front of Xemtan Nui and, I'm willing to bet, some of its neighbors. Plenty have asked me where my ideas come from, and I generally tell them I always try to think bigger. It's how I came up with the idea of the Hub Towers. I mean, one super-tall telecommunications mast placed in each of the three cities to link them all together? Who'd have thought of that? Besides me, of course." More laughs.

"But aside from playing around with electromagnetism because, frankly, I get a kick out of pushing big hunks of metal around without even touching them, I've been thinking in the opposite direction for a while now. Somebody once said that great changes can occur through tiny events; an average craftsman bringing down a mountain with merely hammer and chisel, floods happening through tiny raindrops from the sky. Even the greatest Toa were once just average Matoran." While speaking, Quton moved over to a rather large object covered in cloth that had been standing near the podium since the beginning of the speech.

"All this brings me to my newest direction in research and development." The inventor pulled away the cloth with a flourish, revealing a non-descript white-gray square. While the observers muttered to themselves about what it could be, Quton pulled out a small remote. "I know, I know, looks kinda ordinary. But just bear with me." He pressed a button, and the whole mass shifted.

Eyes blinked and widened as the square transformed into a circular table. Another button pressed, and the table became a giant hand waving at everyone. More attentive viewers noticed how the mass seemed to be made of multiple smaller things, like insects, that moved and changed position.

"Nanotechnology: thousands of machines as tiny as dust that when together can form the wildest shapes." Quton elaborated while letting his creation shift into other forms. "Now, I gotta admit that this nanotech can't form more complex forms of machinery. Yet. But at the moment, basic objects like furniture are a piece of Madu pie. No, wait, Madu blows up in your face when overripe. Let me think of something else." Everybody laughed at that.

"Well, anyway, this is just the first step in nano-research. And because I'm nice, and I want to give others a shot at brilliance, it won't just be me looking into expanding its potential. I've already spoken to the headmaster of the University, and for the next couple of months, students and professors will be using this tech in, well, whatever they can come up with. Medicine, transportation, science, personal hygiene; I know I've got a reputation for bragging, but there really is so much potential for this stuff, and even in peace, there's always room for improvement.

"Thanks for coming, and keep your eyes open, because this," Quton said while the mass transformed into a near-perfect replica of him. The two then fist-bumped. "This is the future."

The following applause lasted a full four minutes; everybody knew the Ko-Matoran had a knack for creative presentations, but no one could've seen this coming. Even after they had mostly settled down, people were chatting with each other about the nanotech, face-to-face, or via Xem-Screens. This development was bound to spread like wildfire.

However, some weren't done yet. It had been three months since Quton's last public appearance, and there were questions about him people wanted answered. A Xian reporter held up a microphone to the podium and asked loudly, "Excuse me, Quton, just out of curiosity: first mechanics, then radio transmissions, then artificial intelligences, then electromagnets, and now nanotechnology. Quite a bit of jumping around in specializing, don't you think?"

Quton shrugged. "What can I say, Kwatch, I've got broad interests and a semi-short attention span. Besides, this nanotech incorporates previous research of almost all the things you listed; the pieces are connected to each other magnetically, and they receive commands via remote transmission. Technological developments are often about using yesterday's ideas to help make tomorrow's toys. Ask any scientist."

Nodding at that, Kwatch continued. "Aside from your arrangement with the University, have you considered coming into contact with other scientists about expanding research into nanotech?"

"I've given it a little thought, but there's honestly only one other person besides the headmaster and myself I trust with this tech in its current stage, and Toa Praxit is already busy enough just being a Toa, let alone being a Toa in Unkadrah. C'mon, those In'tek may be big on the whole honor thing, but they're kind of hotheads too. Besides, Praxit's a little too slow for my style." Many in the crowd knew what the Matoran was alluding to. Though Quton may have devised the concept of the Xem-Hub, actually designing it and the Towers had been a joint undertaking between him and the Toa of Ice.

It hadn't been an easy time, however, due to the geniuses' clashing methods; Praxit preferred the calculated, methodical approach of traditional Ice tribe members, always taking his time and making sure any possible irregularities were handled before unveiling a work. Quton, unlike most Ko-Matoran, was loud and full of energy (most wondered if he was actually a disguised Le-Matoran). This translated to him tending to be sporadic and reckless with his work; allegedly, an invention would explode in his face sometimes because he had gotten carried away with his passion. After the Towers had come online, neither had expressed much interest in working together again, despite the Hub's success. There was mutual respect between the two concerning their accomplishments, but they simply worked at different wavelengths.

"Besides, we've got to give tomorrow's prodigies some kind of incentive, right? The world could always use new thinkers with new dreams, and what better way to encourage them? Older guys will have to step aside eventually and let the next generation take over."

"You're less than a thousand years old, Quton," replied Kwatch with a smirk. "I'm not sure that qualifies as old."

"Who says I was referring to myself?" Quton shot back to the public's amusement. "I've still got plenty of tricks left before I retire as a rich, good-looking genius. Doesn't mean that I don't believe in encouraging the minds that come after me."

The reporter decided to change topics. "Moving on, do your 'tricks' include more weapons for Lex? Your new drones have been seen in abundance in the three months since you presented them. Are there going to be any more developments in that regard? Has the Council approached you with a new deal?"

Quton raised an eyebrow at that. "Subtle questioning there, Kwatch. But no, I haven't been pulled into coming up with any new designs for the Lexian Knights, as I prefer calling them, since I presented them. They're already smarter, sleeker, and much better-looking than any previous models." Another round of laughter; everyone knew it wasn't an accident the Knights' heads were exact replicas of the powerless mask their creator wore. "Besides, it sounds like the Council's got their attention set on other priorities than dealing with me. A little bruising to my ego, but…"

"Wouldn't you appreciate less of the Council's attention on you? From what I've heard, Elder Jacex is still bitter about the AI incident 40 years ago."

Quton rolled his eyes in exasperation. "One little artificial intelligence going rogue, and I'm marked for life."

"That intelligence hijacked two empty cargo airships on autopilot and crashed them into Elder Jacex' residence."

"He wasn't even home, and nobody got hurt! If anything, he should've thanked me for giving him an excuse to remodel that dull mansion. And I refute any accusations that the crashes were intentional on my part. Considering how much I paid as compensation…"

About half the audience was laughing now, and Kwatch herself shook her head in good humor; the Phosiliphian Elder tended to be easily ridiculed. "Well, I'm all out of questions, so thank you for your time, and congratulations on your newest project." The Xian concluded with a smile.

"Anytime, Kwatch, don't be shy. Thanks again to all of you for coming here, and don't worry; nanotech will eventually be a part of our daily lives, in more ways than even I can count. It's just a matter of time. Good night." With that, Quton walked away with his nano-duplicate in synchronized step behind him, the audience's applause trailing him.

-BRG-

As soon as he was off the stage, the Ko-Matoran walked over to his city speeder, still drinking in the applause. _Ahh, that's the good stuff, _he thought with a content smile. He then opened the door and pulled out a small flask full of sweet, luxurious juice. Taking a big gulp, Quton directed the nanotech via remote into the trunk of his speeder, then climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where to, sir?" queried Iden as the vehicle started itself up, the AI having already prepared everything for his master.

"Home, Iden. No more tinkering around for me tonight, I'm just looking forward to my bed." With that, the speeder switched to autopilot and took off down the streets. Stores had already closed up and most of Lex's people had headed home for the night themselves, so the streets were empty. Still, Iden kept the vehicle at just below the standard speed limit. Quton had gotten into enough trouble in the past just for disregarding road rules that he grudgingly leaned back into his seat and flipped through news on his customized Xem-Screen without complaint about the reduced speed. After finding nothing really interesting since he had checked in the afternoon, the inventor spoke up. "Sounds like a good night, huh?"

"Indeed, sir. And if I may, I am rather impressed that your speech tonight was so fluid for an improvised one, and only mildly self-flattering for your standards."

"See? I told you I could restrain myself if I wanted t– aaand you're being sarcastic with me, aren't you?" Quton asked with a smirk.

"Me? Speak to you with anything less than the utmost respect you deserve? How could I possibly, sir? After all, you programmed me."

"Yes, I did." Quton couldn't hold back a heartfelt chuckle. "And I couldn't be prouder. Remind me to give you a raise."

"Why thank you, sir. It has been thirty-six days, nine hours, five minutes, and fourteen seconds since my last upgrade." Iden noted with what appeared to be actual satisfaction.

Quton's reply was cut off as he noticed a personnel aircraft flying overhead and landing onto the Toa Xemtan's headquarters platform. Curious, Quton asked, "Iden, what's going on over there?"

"Difficult to say, sir. We are moving too far away for me to accurately gauge on the ship's inhabitants." Noting that, Quton quickly tapped into the Xem-Hub using a priority code he had installed since the network had first come online. With it, he could access any part of the city or the Xem-Screen of any citizen; a little precaution, just in case. Only restricted or specially shielded data was beyond his reach. "With respect, sir, using that code is a risk. The people of Xemtan Nui wouldn't be happy to discover someone could be watching them at any time."

"Then it's a good thing nobody knows about it, Iden. Besides, I only use the code if I need to." The celebrity then used the Hub to access the security cameras around the platform while making sure he couldn't be traced. After a second, he could see Knights escorting what looked to be Dark Hunters and four Toa. One was Nukoma, but the other three he didn't recognize, meaning they must've come from another city. "Iden, who are these guys Nukoma's chaperoning?"

"Toa Marqo of Vanon, Toa Riana and Gareyn of Unkadrah, and the Dark Hunters Redeye and Cold Snap. Three others I cannot identify, sir."

"Probably Hunter mooks." Quton mused about these developments, then pulled himself out of the Hub. It had been a long night, and he didn't have the energy to really look into this.

Still, it could be interesting.

-BRG-

Inside the base, Marqo sighed mentally as he slouched against the wall, arms crossed. He was with Riana and Gareyn inside a large office where Nukoma had been droning continuously about the sections of the Toa Xemtan Code they had violated. They had each told their stories of how they had come to fight the Hunters, and now Nukoma had apparently decided this would be their punishment.

Said Toa of Plasma glared at him for his lack of interest. "I'd advise you to take this more seriously, Toa Marqo. Abandoning your post just because your former apprentice asked you nicely to go on an errand?"

"That 'errand' was checking up on two of our brethren to make sure they were okay. And from the looks of it, it was a good thing I showed up." Marqo turned briefly to Riana who was sitting opposite Nukoma. "Chikali says hi, by the way." The Toa smiled a bit at the mention of their little sister. _Good thing, too; she's been sulking since we were 'asked' to come to Lex._ The veteran thought to himself, noting how she'd been slightly slumping in a chair, partially from exhaustion, partially from a feeling of failure.

He'd expected this; Riana was probably beating herself up over needing to be rescued. This was a common thing among rookies, especially those like the Toa of Air who felt they had something to prove. Marqo himself had been like that when he had started out with his team 1.200 years ago. Running into danger, trying to prevent as much evil as possible, not wanting any kind of coddling… It hadn't just been his knack for swordsmanship and stubbornness that he didn't die a long time ago. Irbran, Lanara, Zyklus… If it hadn't been for them, he'd have never become the Toa he was today.

Gareyn on the other hand was trying to find a compromise between looking respectful and invulnerable, from the looks of it. His shoulder had been freshly bandaged and disinfected on the flight over, but he was obviously still aching. _Probably won't deflate his pride in the long run, though._ The Toa of Fire was as confident and hotheaded as others of his element, and it showed; Gareyn was obviously not reflecting on the mistakes he'd made, or even how he could've died hadn't Marqo intervened. _They're both good kids, but they've still got a ways to go. Chikali too._

Marqo smiled at the memory of his "little sis". He couldn't wait to see her again; she had a talent for brightening anyone's mood. Unfortunately, she wasn't here right now, and Nukoma wasn't done berating them yet.

"Don't change the subject! I'll admit that my squad would've most likely arrived too late to save these two. Nevertheless, you can't simply take off on a whim without informing anyone of your actions. It seems you consider breaking protocol a hobby, considering your track record. If I were your commanding officer, I would have you shot!"

"If you were my commanding officer, I'd shoot myself." The Toa of Stone shot back. As always, Nukoma was getting caught up on rules and protocol. The Toa of Plasma was good enough in a fight, but he was uncompromising when it came to lawbreakers. If he were in command of the Toa Xemtan, he'd have turned Lex into a bureaucratic nightmare. _Let's hope that never happens._ Marqo told himself darkly.

"How'd you even get to us that fast?" Gareyn asked, a confused look on his face. At that, everybody just looked at him. Had that been the main question on his mind the whole time? Marqo didn't even bother replying; he simply tapped the side of his Kanohi Kadin, the Great Mask of Flight.

Nukoma then turned his attention to the pair sitting in front of him. "And as for you, I'm frankly disappointed. Toa Marqo here is a self-proclaimed maverick who sees himself above the law, but I expected better from both of you. Especially considering you're under Captain Irbran's command."

"Watch what you say about Irbran, Nukoma." Marqo growled. Insulting him was one thing, but he wouldn't anyone badmouth his old teammate and friend, directly or indirectly.

Before another argument could break out, Riana spoke up. "With respect, sir, our duty is to protect the people of Xemtan Nui from danger. The Dark Hunters we arrested today are all great threats. Yes, we left the borders of Unkadrah in pursuit of them, but we didn't abandon our duties. We even notified our Captain that we were heading out."

"But you failed to wait for approval or even a reply. And you told me you followed the airship based on rumors, yes? These rumors proved to be true. But if they had been false, then Unkadrah could've been that much more vulnerable for nothing." Gareyn gave his partner a smug look clearly saying "Told you so" before she elbowed him. Hard. "Besides, your little skirmish with the Hunters wasn't going in your favor. Another few seconds, and I would be having this conversation with a pair of corpses. A veteran should've accompanied you from the beginning."

Riana flinched from that; it had clearly stung. Gareyn looked like he wanted to argue the assumption they (or rather, he) would've needed any help. Marqo was just about ready to give Nukoma a piece of his mind. And a good punch.

"Enough."

At this, all the Toa in the room stilled and turned towards the source of the command. Standing in the doorway was Captain Eisherr himself, one of the oldest, and greatest Toa alive. He had been teammates with Elder Amosada for millennia, and even with his friend now a Turaga, and himself long past his prime, there wasn't a single person on Xemtan Nui who would dispute the claim that the Toa of Ice was one of its strongest defenders.

"You are arguing like children. This behavior is not that of proper Toa." Eisherr sternly berated them, his voice distorted from the breathing device connected to his Kanohi. He walked over to them, no trace of weakness in his step. "Toa Nukoma, I have read your full report and their statements. You are correct in that things could have gone worse with Toa Gareyn and Riana going after the Hunters on their own. However, fact is their suspicions proved to be accurate, and we now have two known criminals and their associates.

"Toa Marqo, you have certainly developed a habit for disregarding the usual procedures. I advise you not to impart this habit to young Chikali." Marqo simply nodded; he wouldn't argue that his rule breaking wasn't always necessary, he just didn't like Nukoma constantly whining about it. "Still, your actions saved the lives of our brethren, and you are mostly to thank for the Hunters' capture."

"But Captain, sir," Nukoma began, "we shouldn't encourage this sort of behavior. Rules must be followed to maintain order. And without order, our system will collapse. There has to be discipline in our ranks."

"And just how should we discipline them? Lock them alongside other criminals in Tahu Prison? Execute them publicly? Exile them?" Eisherr shook his head. "We need all the Toa we have to keep the peace. Especially with Nuc Zahrot citizens causing trouble, the killer Hauka running loose, and potential war. Now is not the time to make enemies out of brothers.

"Therefore, all three of you will be sent back to your respective cities. For the next five years, you are to remain within the borders of your cities unless ordered or receiving permission from a superior officer as to otherwise. I will also inform your Captains of your actions and the restrictions I have placed and leave any further punishment to their discretion. Failure to follow these parameters will result in further punishment. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." All four Toa responded immediately. Riana then rose. "Permission to ask a question, sir?" Eisherr merely nodded. "What about the Dark Hunters we arrested? They were clearly up to something at that temple. What will you do with them?"

"For now, the Dark Hunters will remain here in custody, where we can interrogate them based on their actions. Any information of value we learn will be relayed to your superiors. Once we have learned everything we can from them, they will stand trial for their crimes." Eisherr then turned to the others. "Any further questions?" Four heads shook no.

"Very well. The three of you can rest in the spare quarters of our base. The vehicle of Toa Riana and Gareyn was retrieved by one of our drones and will be recharged overnight. Tomorrow morning, you will all return to your cities as quickly as possible. Toa Nukoma, I want you to look over all equipment that was recovered in the morning. And notify Toa Tyrex. If anyone can successfully glean information from the Hunters, then him. Dismissed."

With that, all of the defenders of Xemtan Nui went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

**Yes, Quton is an obvious expy of Robert Downey Jr.'s portrayal of Tony Stark. Favorite Marvel character ever! Endgame's ending was awesome, but broke my heart.**


	6. Chapter 5: Work, Work, Work

Mardun strode purposefully down the hall to Adraxis' council chamber. The Emperor of Nuc Zahrot had called a meeting between his advisors, and as his most trusted general, Mardun was expected to be present. The chamber's massive doors of wood and iron were already open; he was not the first to arrive. Hyrit and Sarbrom were already seated.

He calmly walked through, trying not to let his posture show any anxiety. Mardun was, after all, a Skrall of the special forces class, and a named Skrall at that. Both of these qualities proved, one by nature, the other by entitlement, that he was a warrior of high standing, and he therefore needed to act the part. He continued to stride without hesitation towards the wooden rectangle of a table in the middle of the room, finally stopping before his chair of office. _Skrall do not cower, they stand resolute. They dominate._ He reminded himself.

As he sat down, Sarbrom briefly acknowledged him with a nod. Hyrit didn't even bother doing that, studying some information on a stone tablet. Probably something involving profits; the Bone Hunter had an eye for discerning value and concurrent greed. At least she was a reliable treasurer and tax collector.

From another door emerged Kratz in deep discussion with their Emperor himself. Mardun could barely keep himself from frowning at Kratz; the elder Zeverek may have proven himself indispensable as spymaster, but he was abrasive, disrespectful, and the most secretive being the Skrall had ever encountered. It wasn't even clear which side of the Dominance War he had been on. No one could figure just where he received more sensitive information, or in Mardun's case, was sure they wanted to know. Nevertheless, Adraxis had repeatedly vouched for him, so Kratz was permitted to stay.

Trailing his ruler as ever was the tall, sturdy form of Grons, official bodyguard to the Emperor. Adraxis would've never lasted as long as he had in this position if he weren't one of Nuc Zahrot's greatest warriors, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe he was invincible. The tan Drossus whose life he had saved during a particularly messy part of the War had more than enough muscle for the assignment and wasn't as dumb as others with equal strength. Loyalty was a rare, but precious thing in a city full of resented outcasts.

Adraxis himself was huge, adorned in dark red-and-gray spiked armor, and with a posture that befitted his position; confident but attentive. Like Mardun, he too was a Skrall, but of the elite warrior class. Once loyal general to the mighty Tuma, leader of the Skrall, now he was Emperor of Nuc Zahrot. There not being Magnus or Elder in this city, claiming the throne required victory in single combat. Adraxis had taken his place 650 years ago and, judging from how he still retained his position, no one had defeated him. He was a warrior of power, skill, and intelligence.

Said warrior now marched straight to the center chair, Kratz drifting to his left and Grons hovering next to him. The Emperor sat down and struck the table hard, a sign that the meeting was in session. "Report," he said simply.

Mardun cleared his throat, then spoke. "A number of Skakdi attempted to raid one of our ore shipments to Lex four days ago. Our troops were able to repel the attack and kill half of their number but failed to take any prisoners. This marks the fifth incident involving Skakdi renegades in the last month."

Adraxis scowled at this news, then turned to Sarbrom. "What is the status of reconstructing the walls they bombed last week?"

The iron tribe Glatorian named chief engineer and architect replied, "We've made good progress, but some of the workers are antsy. They've mentioned feeling like something was watching them, waiting to attack." Sarbrom then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure if they're right or just on edge. Nuc Zahrot has never really been the safest place on Xemtan Nui."

Everyone in the room knew this was an understatement, especially considering the current weather in their city. What none of the other cities knew was that for the last six months, Nuc Zahrot had been in a state of civil war. The Skakdi, a species notorious for its inherent savagery, had always been particularly bitter over being on the losing side of the War. While some had aided in establishing their home and finding ways to prosper, most had to be restrained from continuing a lost battle.

It was only thanks to cooler heads that the Skakdi were kept from starting yet another war. In the centuries since Adraxis' rise to power, he had used various ways to curb their ferocity (both negotiation and discipline). Now, one of their tribal leaders, Emprann, a particularly violent specimen, had returned from self-imposed exile and rallied his people to rise up.

Needless to say, Emprann had always been one of Adraxis' strongest rivals during the War and its aftermath. No love lost between them. And now the Skakdi were causing more trouble than ever before as terrorists. They had even attacked the borders of the other cities, particularly Unkadrah. The Elders were demanding explanations and the cities were probably getting ready to repel invaders.

Hyrit spoke up. "Emperor, maybe it's time we tell the cities' Elders the truth. So far, we've barely gotten any results in dealing with these rebels, and the Toa could try knocking down our borders any day now so we can all face their 'justice'. But if we explain the situation, we could get some allies-"

"We don't need their help!" Mardun interjected angrily. "Our warriors can handle these rebels without the aid of Toa or any of their allies. This is a matter of honor!"

"Oh, honor. Of course." Hyrit replied sardonically. "You mean the same honor that helped win us the War? We're trying to keep a city from falling apart, and you've got nothing to show, you thick-headed- "At this point, both had risen to their feet and armed themselves in fury. Mardun's blade crackled with power while the Bone Hunter was aiming at his head with a blaster.

"Enough!" Both were suddenly sent to the floor by a powerful shockwave. Mardun then heard a whistle, and suddenly the tip of Kratz' damned arrow hovered near his eye. Meanwhile, Sarbrom had risen as well and was restraining Hyrit with two mechanical arms attached to his backpack. Steam wafted from Grons' cannon, ready to fire another blast.

The Emperor of Nuc Zahrot, meanwhile, hadn't even bothered to rise from his chair, his fingers instead drumming a steady rhythm on the table. His tone barely contained his frustration. "Civil war, tense negotiations, and this is what I have to work with. Get up and sit down before I consider finding replacements for you two." At that, everyone slowly withdrew their weapons and briskly returned to their positions. Kratz had remained seated the entire time as well, and a second whistle was enough to recall the arrow to his hand.

When he was certain no one would attack each other again, Adraxis continued. "You're each correct about one thing. Mardun, you have indeed shown little progress in capturing Emprann or his forces. But we cannot draw the other cities into this. Not just because of honor. If they discover we are incapable of dealing with a few savage rebels, they could take it as a sign of weakness. They might decide to march in and take control under the pretence it's for our own good. This is our business, not theirs.

"Kratz," he now turned to the Zeverek, "you said before that you may have found a solution to our renegade problem. Enlighten us."

"My pleasure." The spymaster rose to his feet. "Seeing as how General Mardun here hasn't shown a lot of success with his methods and is pretty much dragging his knuckles around," Mardun scowled in irritation, "I'd like to suggest an alternate approach. According to some of my sources, the reason the Skakdi have been showing success in their hit-and-run tactics is that they're getting help. Let's be honest: Emprann's a wild fighter, but he doesn't even know to spell subtlety."

_True,_ Mardun grudgingly admitted. _Emprann would sooner plow through enemy lines than sneak up behind them. Could assistance be why we've yet to find him or his warriors?_ He then focused on Kratz' words. "What sort of help are they getting?"

"Dark Hunters, from the sound of it. Those cutthroats have been spotted a couple of times around small Skakdi forces, and considering how they weren't ripped to shreds, I think it's safe to assume an alliance."

Sarbrom narrowed his eyes. "We've worked with the Hunters in the past. Maybe we could bribe them into betraying the rebels?"

"Not likely." Hyrit replied. "If one group hasn't betrayed the other yet, then it's because the Hunters must believe there's more profit fighting us than fighting for us. Besides, I'm not sure we can pull the funds needed to entice them."

"We don't negotiate with terrorists. And that's exactly what they are when they ally with Nuc Zahrot's enemies." Adraxis hadn't kept his eyes off Kratz during the entire debate. "If I understand correctly, your plan doesn't involve making deals with either the Dark Hunters or the Skakdi. What do you really have in mind?"

"Fight fire with fire. We send our own mercenary in to track down and cut off the heads of this little alliance." Kratz then pushed a collection of parchment across the table to show everyone. "I already have a candidate in mind. Sharp, ruthless and experienced. If anyone can get the job done, it's him." He then gave Hyrit a look. "For the right price." The Bone Hunter glared right back at him.

While others looked at the being described on the parchment, Mardun seethed inwardly. _Sending a hired killer to handle our business?! Are we really so pitiful in your eyes, Zeverek?_ He held his tongue, however. The Skrall was forced to admit his warriors had failed to yield any real success in the matter. He could only trust in the Emperor's choice.

Adraxis considered the information for a few seconds, then nodded. "Alright. Introduce this alternate approach to me."

-BRG-

Meanwhile, a different sort of meeting was happening on the other side of the continent. Specifically, in one of Unkadrah's alleys. A meek Onu-Matoran was shoved roughly against the wall by his attacker. The former brutish native of Stelt loomed over him, muscles bulging as an obvious threat. "Money or life." He rumbled. "Your choice."

The Matoran, a humble fruit vendor named Bari, hastily shoved some coins into the thug's open hand. "T-take it, please!" he begged. "Th-that's all I have, j-just don't hurt me!"

The mugger looked at the meager amount and snarled. "No lying!" He then drew a rusty, serrated knife and held it under his poor soon-to-be victim's throat. "You have more. Gimme or d- "His threat was cut off when something hot suddenly zipped in front of his face. The brute quickly stepped back, eyes darting everywhere, while Bari pressed himself fearfully against the wall.

"Who there?!" The brute bellowed. "You Toa? Go away or I cut you!" Just then, a second bolt of flame from the shadows struck his knife, shattering it. He howled in pain, dropping the ruined blade. But any chance to nurse his hurt hand would have to wait as more shots struck the ground in front of him. The muscle-head definitely wasn't among the brightest minds of Xemtan Nui, but even he knew when to walk away. Or in this case, run out the alley without looking back.

Bari waited a few moments, fearing the guy might come barreling back to snap his neck or something, then finally slid to the ground exhausted. He was just about to get up and walk out in the street (he really wanted to run to his home, lock the door, and notify the Toa) when a new voice called out. "Hey, little guy."

Bari froze up again; it came from deeper down the alley. Was his rescuer just trying to rob him?

"Forgetting something?" The Onu-Matoran turned around, puzzled. Only then did he notice the mugger had dropped the money in the confusion. The voice spoke again. "Shame to leave that lying around. Go ahead, every little bit helps." Bari slowly crouched down, collecting every coin he could find while trying not to move quickly; lest the speaker suddenly decided to shoot him. The night-vision his tribe naturally possessed let him see a hint of red-and-orange armor, but this guy must've known how to use the shadows.

"You got everything?" Bari nodded hesitantly, standing up. "Then head on home, kid. It's not safe out here." Bari then nodded his head again, this time in gratitude, then pocketed his money and ran, not looking back.

Walking a few steps after the Matoran to make sure he was safe, Cadron then calmly twirled Stream before holstering it and moved carefully down the darker part of the alley, eyes out for his employer or trouble. Or both. This city was definitely home to many powerful and honorable warriors, maybe more than any other part of Xemtan Nui, but that didn't mean there wasn't a fair share of scoundrels crawling through its parts. _Like me, I guess._

A full day had passed since his little adventure in that lousy ruin, and the orb nestled in his pack had since been keeping him on edge. _Well, more than usual,_ he thought with a little smirk. _After all, if you're a thief and not on edge, then you're either a convict or dead soon enough._ Cadron's thoughts then shifted to this morning, when he reported his success via the device that had gotten him the job. His new business partner had apparently been impressed with how quickly he had retrieved the orb, and the thief showing them the relic was all the confirmation they had needed. The two had then agreed on a meeting in one of Unkadrah's shadier parts, when the sphere would be exchanged for payment. Assuming everything went smoothly. It wouldn't have been the first time someone betrayed him. _That senile jerk…_

Trying not to think about him, Cadron found himself wondering why he helped out that Matoran just now. It wasn't the first mugging he'd witnessed, and that pocket change definitely wasn't worth his time. So aside from a little target practice and a chance to ruin some bonehead's afternoon, why step in? _Don't start trying to do the right thing, idiot, _that voice in the back of his head scolded him. _You haven't got the practice. Or the talent._

Eventually, he came to a wooden door on the left. His contact would allegedly be waiting on the other side. _Alright, then._ Thought Cadron, one hand resting on his weapon. The other carefully pushed open the door. Looking inside, he noted the room was surprisingly well-lit, with a wooden table and two chairs in the center.

"A pleasure finally meeting you face-to-face, Cadron, Toa-by-species-yes, Toa-by-title-no."

Leaning against the closed door on the other side was someone Cadron had never seen before: tall, well-built, white and gold armor, the longest neck he had ever seen, no signs of any weapons. Green eyes gleamed with interest as the mercenary left his door a crack open and walked slowly into the room. "Easy, now. You're acting like this is the part of some story where the hero is suddenly betrayed and makes a daring escape under fire." The stranger remarked with a trace of mirth.

"Well, I'm definitely not the average hero, but if there's one thing I've learned in this job, it's to keep on guard all the time."

"Not just in this job." The stranger then walked over to the table and placed a chest he hadn't been holding before onto the table. He sat in one chair and motioned to the other. "But maybe this is actually the part in the story where the hero learns he's successfully passed his test. Do sit down, Cadron. I'm hardly hero material myself, but I have no intention of harming you."

The Toa warily walked towards the chair, his pack in one hand, Stream in the other, and a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. "What do you mean, 'test'? If you're about to tell me that I risked getting butchered in a crumbling temple by a couple of thugs on your payroll, and it was all for a sphere full of plain water, I just might blow your head off out of principle."

"You're referring to the Dark Hunters, Redeye and Cold Snap, yes? I've only heard of them by reputation, and they seem to have quite rotten ones." Cadron stilled at that; how did this long-necked guy know who had attacked him? He never mentioned Dark Hunters even when he reported his success, let alone their names. "To answer your unspoken question, I have contacts in certain places. They alerted me to certain characters fitting the descriptions of our two friends near the temple. If you recall, I did say time was short. I didn't hire them, but I am grateful you managed to get the better of them.

"And because you appear to be slightly paranoid, yes, I am a telepath, but no, I haven't been able to read your mind at all during any of our conversations. You've received quite the training against mental intrusion, haven't you?" Cadron said nothing. "Interestingly, all Toa Xemtan learn to shield their minds as a standard part of training. A little fact few know. You may have more in common than you thought."

"Oh, please. Learning how to shield your mind isn't all that hard, if you know who to ask. So if I'm doing such a good job keeping you from rooting around up here," he lightly flicked the side of his head, "how come you keep- "

"Answering all your questions before you have a chance to ask them? Simple: your thoughts may be protected, but your face is an easy read. Sorry to say, but you're not as good at hiding your emotions as you may think. Especially considering you don't even wear a Kanohi, just that silly hat."

The Toa of Fire forced himself not to grind his teeth at that. _Easy, Cadron. Yeah, your trigger finger's itching and Long-Neck just made fun of your hat. But no shooting a customer. Don't succumb to fire-spitter stereotypes._ _At least, before he's paid you. _"If you can read me that easy, then you ought to tell I'm not in the mood for games. I've got your orb, and hopefully you've got my money. So let's cut the small-talk."

"Of course." Long-Neck slowly opened the case, revealing a small collection of glittering jewels. Even with a glance, Cadron's eye for value told him they were real and probably worth plenty. His partner suddenly smiled. "Now, if you would be so good…?" The thief laid his satchel on the table, then pulled out the orb, still silver, still glowing, then passed it over to Long-Neck's outstretched hand. All the while, Stream hovered at the ready.

As Long-Neck examined the prize, the thief pulled the case over to him and, after verifying his suspicions of the contents, placed it by his feet. He then rose from his seat, collecting his pay, but keeping his pistol out just in case, and went to say the classic "pleasure doing business with you" line. But then his curiosity reared its head again. "What is that stuff? I can't put my finger on it, but it feels… powerful."

Long-Neck gave him an amused look. "Ah, you noticed, didn't you? I believe you accused me of sending you after ordinary water. You were being tested, but what you found is indeed powerful and dangerous. This," he said, raising the silver sphere, "is energized protodermis."

Cadron stilled. "E-energized protodermis? That stuff that either turns you into some crazy mutant or a pile of ashes? The stuff that blew up Spherus Magna in the first place?!" He practically shouted; he'd never been a scientist, but everyone knew the stories of the silver liquid and its terrifying properties. It took all his willpower just to not cut and run.

"The same, and I can assure you the rumors were not exaggerated. You did a very good job handling its containment; who knows what it could've transformed you into?" Long-Neck then somehow pulled a metal box out of nowhere and carefully placed the orb inside. "Do not worry. I have no intention of performing dastardly experiments with it. I simply wish to ensure it stays out of the wrong hands."

Cadron stayed on guard. "So is this the part of the story where the charming hero then gets attacked because he's learned too much?" He asked, ready to drop the case and draw Burst.

Long-Neck chuckled at that. "Maybe. Or maybe it's the part where the mysterious employer reveals he has another offer for the hero who has continued to impress him." He then turned serious. "You see, I'm part of a certain group that has been watching over Xemtan Nui since its population. We remain in the shadows, unaffiliated with the Toa Xemtan or the government, but we are very much invested in keeping our home, and our fellow citizens, safe.

"There are greater threats on this continent than Dark Hunters or unhappy cities, and not all of them can be dealt with in conventional ways. Therefore, we've taken to more… creative solutions."

Cadron narrowed his eyes. "You want to recruit me for some kind of secret club? I'm flattered, but I prefer the solo act." Besides, there was something… familiar about this guy's words. Someone he had known (and admired) had once told him something along the same lines. _And I know how __that__ went._ "As far as I'm concerned, our business is concluded." The young Toa hefted the case with his reward and turned to leave. Long-Neck didn't move.

But Cadron stopped again. There was still something he didn't understand, and he just had to ask. "Back when we first talked, you implied pretty strongly you wanted me specifically. And for all your explaining of super artifacts and conspiracies fighting each other in the dark, you still haven't answered my question:" At this, the thief looked back at his host. "why me? Why hire me for this 'test'? Why try to recruit me into your group?"

Long-Neck for his part seemed unfazed. In fact, he looked satisfied. "The fact you asked is already a good reason why: you're willing to ask questions. The group I'm part of is not interested in collecting common mercenaries who simply hunt and kill for money and never bother to ask why. Some of my colleagues have been watching you for some time, and they believe you are capable of more than simply stealing objects for profit."

"If that were true, I'd be an actual Toa by now." Cadron growled. He'd encountered some of his "brothers and sisters" over the years and they'd made their contempt for his lifestyle pretty clear. "Maybe your colleagues made a mistake."

"Maybe. Or maybe you haven't been approached the right way." At that, Long-Neck walked slowly over to him. "I have another assignment that I could use some help with. Someone in this very city is in great danger. The Toa Xemtan may not be able to help him in time. His very life is on the line.

He then extended a hand. "Truth be told, I know next to nothing about you, aside from your reputation. And you certainly know nothing about me. Therefore, you have no reason to trust me. But I'm not here to draft you. I offer you the choice of accepting or declining. Choose the latter and you won't be bothered with any of this business or my group again. Choose the former, and you will be rewarded in more ways than one, and still have the right to walk away.

"One way or another, the choice is yours."

Cadron considered all of this with a thoughtful expression; once again, he felt like he was being challenged. Part of him just wanted to slap the hand away and leave all this craziness behind him. But another part kept pushing him in the opposite direction. _Don't start trying to do the right thing, huh? I'm freelance, I can choose my own clients. _Before he could stop himself, he'd already grasped Long-Neck's hand. "Fine, I'll help – at least with this assignment; no promises for the future. But at least tell me your name. Just in case I have to give your buddies a memorial stone."

Long-Neck laughed at that. "Aren't you the optimist? But very well: you can call me Karik."


	7. Chapter 6: Toa Meetings

Bionicle Re-genesis: Chapter 6

The ride to Vanon was uneventful and, miraculously, silent, thanks to Gareyn being sedated. Not that his wound was that bad; Wasad, chief medical officer of the Toa Xemtan, had fully sterilized and dressed his shoulder and assured that the Toa of Fire would be field ready in a few days. Gareyn simply wouldn't sit still or shut up. Riana couldn't help but enjoy the quiet since they had left this morning.

Soon, their destination came into view. Vanon's borders were reinforced by walls of wood strengthened by metalworks in an inner crisscross pattern. Artistic and sturdy. Riana couldn't remember the last time she had been here, she tended to lose track of time easily. The trees surrounding the road lent a balance of shade to the midday sunlight, and she briefly found herself thinking of a particular point in her Matoran days where Naztan had shown her a beautiful spring just outside an entrance in the walls.

The Toa of Air quickly gave herself a good mental shake; she wasn't a Matoran anymore. As a Toa, she had more responsibilities. _No time for nostalgia, girl._ She chided.

Thereby, she turned to their superior who had been driving the speeder for five hours straight. "I know my partner probably won't say it," she began, "but thanks for saving us yesterday, sir. And sorry for getting you into trouble."

Marqo briefly checked to make sure they were on the right path, then smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, Riana. It's not the first time I've been chewed out for doing my own thing. And Nukoma's out to get me anyway." The two laughed at that before he continued. "But helping you two out of a tight spot is worth breaking a rule or two. Like Eisherr said, we need all the Toa we have."

The Toa of Stone then activated his badge. "Hey, Relem. This is Marqo reporting in." He spoke clearly.

"I hear you, Marqo," a guttural voice replied, loud enough for both to hear (_Marqo must've boosted the volume on purpose,_ Riana figured). "Sounds like you've been busy giving Nukoma a headache. Shocker."

"You know me." Marqo replied, chuckling. "I'm already at the gate with Riana and Gareyn." Sure enough, the novice Toa could see the elegantly carved buildings of the city she had once called home. She also heard moaning from the backseat, a clear sign her partner had awoken. _Good timing, I'll give him that,_ Riana mused with a smirk as the speeder was expertly steered through the gate.

As the vehicle parked into a vacant space, Gareyn was the first to jump out, trying to look as cool as possible for any nearby bystanders. There were a few Matoran that stopped, cheered and took pictures. All of which delighted the Toa of Fire to no end. Riana for her part simply stepped out and stretched a bit, eager to get some feeling back into her limbs before they had to drive another couple of hours to Unkadrah. The driver checked that no one had left anything behind and joined his fellow Toa before they heard something… loud.

"BIG BROOO!" At this, Marqo quickly shot his hands out with a smirk, catching the white-and-blue blur that had been heading right for him. Up close in his arms, the thing turned out to be a grinning Chikali. "Hi," she said just before Marqo simply dropped her, only for her to pull him into a tight hug. "It's great seeing you again, Big Bro!"

Marqo couldn't help but chuckle. "Nice seeing you too, Little Sis." He replied, squeezing her right back. "But ya know, I ain't the only one here." He then let her go so she could turn around.

"Riana! Gareyn!" Chikali happily called, arms outstretched. The two stayed a bit away, trying to play it cool, before Riana just rolled her eyes with a smile and stepped into the embrace. After a few seconds, the sisters released each other, only for Gareyn to pull Chikali into a noogie, to which the latter squealed. "Ohh, stop it, you big meathead!"

"Not happening, little livewire!" Gareyn shot back while adjusting his hold. "I still owe you for that blaster you built paralyzing me for two. Whole. Hours. When you asked me to test it."

"That only happened because you didn't handle it properly!" The Toa of Lightning argued before finally managing to wiggle out of her brother's grasp. But before the two could get into a heated debate over whose fault it was, they heard someone clear their throat. All of them turned to see Vanon's Captain Zyklus and Relem, Toa of Magnetism, had also arrived.

"Now, now, you two, there's no strong-need to get worked up," Zyklus gently admonished them before adding with a wry grin, "you're both talented-cool and delicate snowflakes." Watching Chikali blush and Gareyn sputter at the "delicate" part, he walked over to Marqo and clapped him on the shoulder. "Been up to your usual antics, brother?"

"You know me." Marqo shrugged smirking. "But it's good to be back home." He then gestured to the younger Toa from Unkadrah. "Turns out these two were on the right track with the Hunters but got blindsided."

"Yeah, we heard about their mission from Captain Eisherr," Relem spoke up gruffly. "And you know what's funny, rockslide? I don't recall you asking permission or so much as notifying us you were heading outside Vanon's territory. Care to explain?"

"Um, th-that was m-my fault, sir." Chikali nervously spoke up. "I-I just wanted to make that Riana was okay cause we're sisters-in-arms and I hadn't heard from her in a while and it's not like I thought she'd be in trouble because she's a super-amazing fighter aaand I'll just shut up now…" she flinched away from the older Toa's stare before feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chikali turned to see Riana smiling at her.

"Relem, sir," the Toa of Air began, "this isn't Chikali's fault. I was the one who insisted on going after the Dark Hunters without sufficient evidence or Captain Irbran's permission, and we were," she paused to take a breath, "outclassed. Toa Marqo saved our lives; if anyone should face punishment, it should be me."

Relem made to say something, but his superior raised a hand to stop him. "Don't heavy-beat yourself up over what past-happened, Toa Riana." Zyklus said. "Even the mighty-best of us can still make mistakes. How Irbran handles your discipline is his task-business, but I only kind-ask you two to wise-learn and strong-grow from this experience." He then clapped his hands suddenly. "Now then, it is right-time for lunch, and I deep-think we are all hungry. Surely you young-ones have enough time for me and Marqo to treat you to something before the Unkadrah-Toa return-hurry home, no?"

Relem sighed deeply after thinking for a moment. "You're just looking for an excuse to get a break from the tablet-work back at base, aren't you, Captain?" Zyklus simply looked on in total innocence.

"And when he says, 'me and Marqo,' he means I'll have to pay for everything," the Toa of Stone mumbled, then shrugged. "Eh, I could use a bite, and maybe this'll cover for any extra punishment."

"Don't bet on it." Relem shot back, albeit with a half-smile. "I'll head back to headquarters and start handling the basic work. Just promise you'll show in an hour at the latest, sir." Zyklus lazily waved his hand in response, so the gray-armored Toa just walked off with an exasperated huff.

The rest of the group headed towards Vanon's market square chatting over various things; Riana and Gareyn outlining the battle against the Hunters in excessive detail to a sparkle-eyed Chikali and then Marqo taking over the storytelling (with Gareyn repeatedly assuring everyone that he could've won the fight easy… eventually), questions from Zyklus about how his former teammates in Unkadrah were doing, the upcoming elections for Magnus of Vanon…

The latter topic was reinforced by the banners and flyers spread across the streets; election day was only two months away, and it showed in Vanon. The current Magnus, Stefanos, was up against a few rivals, chief among them a young political activist named Krystophos who had been active only for a few decades, but quickly gathered a following. He proposed radical new ideas and had a gift for making them sound enticing.

"I don't really see why anyone would have a particular problem with Stefanos." Riana thought out loud. "He's helped govern Vanon smoothly for decades now, and even before he was elected, he was a respected politician. It doesn't look like Krystophos will be taking over anytime soon."

"Depends on who you ask," Marqo replied as they walked up to a food stall close to the center known for its variety of delicious sandwiches. The conversation stopped briefly as they made their orders (Chikali naturally chose one that practically radiated sweetness), then as the food came with drinks and Marqo as predicted had to pay for everything (although the cook tried to insist a discount for Toa, the veteran wouldn't have any of it), they unanimously agreed to eat their food on the go. The middle of the day was pleasantly warm, and three of them had been cooped up in a speeder for hours, so it was no surprise. As they sauntered through the nearby park, their discussion continued.

"Like I was saying," Marqo said while munching on his own meat-heavy sandwich, "the people here that follow Krystophos think Stefanos is a pretty decent guy, but he's kept things mostly stagnant. Most of them are looking for a big change, something exciting, Vanon getting active."

Still nibbling on his vegetarian order, Zyklus chimed in, "It's true that Vanon is the most calm-passive city on Xemtan Nui. We're not innovative like Lex or constantly battle-ready like Unkadrah, or Nuc Zahrot for that matter. Peace and plentiful crops are what we offer."

"But isn't that good enough?" Chikali asked, her food already in her stomach to be digested. "Each city on this continent has something to offer the others. We can work together to live together."

Marqo smiled while patting her head. "You have no idea how much I wish others would think like you, Little Sis. Unfortunately, one of Krystophos' biggest ideas is that we get our own army. Apparently, Vanon's got the weakest military might, and if the worst were to happen, it could be the first city to fall." The Toa of Stone finished his sandwich off with a slight grimace. "Truth be told, I can see the logic."

"Yeah, no offense to this place," Gareyn added, "but it looks like if the Toa weren't around, it would be Muaka meat to any invaders." He then smirked confidently. "In Unkadrah, on the other hand, we can take on any threat because we've got the toughest fighters around. Like yours truly." Riana coughed lightly. "Oh, and, uh, Riana too, of course."

Zyklus spoke up again. "Amosada seems to strong-believe we concentrate on preventing the situation from coming to bad-worse, but it's veiled-difficult to know how Stefanos deep-thinks at times. Even after all this time, I can only guess-wager his plans."

"Didn't you guys fight together in the War, though?" Chikali asked rubbing her head in confusion. _Still not that big on politics, huh sis?_ Riana thought rhetorically with a smirk.

"We fought on the same side, but he was in a different unit than our team." Marqo explained. "From what I've heard, he was a master tactician and skilled fighter, and I can count the number of times I actually met him on one hand. Both then and now, he's always… aloof."

Zyklus tilted his head in thought. "That's one idea-word for him. Nevertheless, I'm very sure he's still on our side. We all want the same thing: to protect the people of our home. So let's keep our eyes sharp-open and make sure they don't fear-see another dread-war." As he said this, Riana saw the Captain send a sharp look to Marqo, who acknowledged it with narrowed eyes. Chikali and Gareyn didn't notice, but she couldn't help but wonder what sort of dialogue the two veterans were having. Something was up.

Whatever passed between them, however, seemed to end quickly, as Zyklus turned to her and Gareyn smiling. "Now then, seeing as we're back at where you're quick-parked, and I have no wish-desire to stop-hold you two up any longer, I suppose we shall luck-send you on home."

"Yeah, we'll leave you to do that, fearless leader." Marqo drawled with a smirk. He pulled a certain Toa of Lightning in a one-armed hug. "Riana, Gareyn, see you around, I believe this tiny livewire owes me a sparring match. Preferably somewhere with room to move."

Chikali started bouncing giddily on the spot. She sped over to her friends, gave them both goodbye hugs, then spun around to dramtically point her finger at her mentor. "ALLL RIGHT! Prepare yourself, old man! I, Toa Chikali, shall blow you away with the deliciously sweet fruits of my hard labor!"

"Tch, still calling me old man? Why you cheeky little-"

As the two walked off continuing their banter, Riana smiled lightly at the sight, though it soured when she heard her fiery friend scoff. "Honestly, I don't know what she sees in the old guy. He just breaks rules and does his own thing." The female was about to remind him that Marqo was the one that saved their lives when their senior gently cut her off.

"Marqo fully respects the Toa Xemtan Code, despite what his actions suggest." Zyklus replied. Riana then nudged her partner to pay attention; Chikali had once told her that when Vanon's Captain stopped using that old-fashioned treespeak, it meant he was completely serious. "His heart is in the right place, and I trust him with mine and Chikali's lives.

"It's not that you should break rules for kicks, kids," the older Toa explained, "but that you need to be able to realize what's right and wrong without looking towards the rules, and you should strive to do what's right, even though a law may contradict your choice. And one way or another, you have to accept the consequences of these actions." He looked them straight in the eyes during that final sentence, then started walking away, turning only once to wave goodbye.

Gareyn looked for a moment like he was deeply pondering his superior's words, then turned to Riana. "Sooo, time to go home, huh? There's nothing left for us to handle here, sweetie." And without even waiting for a reply, he headed to where the speeder was parked.

Had he payed more attention, he would've noticed that Riana was rooted on the spot, staring at a street corner in the opposite direction. There wasn't anything really special about the sight; a small bench from where you could sit down and see truly amazing sunsets on the horizon if you looked in the right spot. Just another part of a beautiful city.

But while thinking about what Zyklus had said, Riana couldn't help but remember that was the spot where she had turned down Naztan's offer to settle down with him near the farm where she had once worked. Even almost 300 years later, she could still feel his kiss on her lips, the mixture of disappointment, acceptance, a hint of wit; and mutual love like she hadn't known before or since.

An engine revving snapped the Toa out of her reverie. "Riana come on! It's time to go home!" Gareyn yelled from the driver's seat. She stared at the bench a little longer, then sighed. Accept the consequences of your actions, even when that meant you never saw the people you care about again.

_Naz, what happened to you?_ Riana wondered sadly as she walked back towards their speeder.

-BRG-

Meanwhile, a different group of Toa were having a less… jovial meeting, seated in their headquarters' conference room.

Eisherr scanned the tablet in his hands thoughtfully before passing it over to Wasad, who sat across from him. "Has this information been confirmed, Tyrex?" He addressed the Toa of Gravity standing next to Nukoma. In contrast to the latter's bulky, bright appearance, Tyrex was much leaner, in black and purple armor befitting his element.

Tyrex nodded once before performing an elaborate series of hand-signs in response. Everyone heard a loud groan at that and turned to the final occupant in the room. "C'mon, Tyrex, you know I don't get all that hand-flapping you call a language." Haguzz grumbled while leaning back in his seat.

"How many times do we have to remind you this is how he talks, Haguzz?" Wasad asked in exasperation. Tyrex had been slashed in the throat not long after he had become a Toa; he survived, but the damage to his vocal chords was irreparable. Fortunately, he had quickly learned a non-verbal form of communication that served him well over the centuries, and by now, most of his brothers and sisters understood him well enough. Most, though. Not all.

"Yeah, yeah, I get he can't talk like you and me," the rookie Toa of Sonics shot back, "but what I don't get is why he doesn't try something else. The Xem-Screens' newer models have a feature where they can say nice and loud what you type, old-timer." He pulled his out to emphasize his point.

Tyrex narrowed his eyes and began signing something new. Wasad translated for him (which the mute acknowledged with a grateful nod), "I don't like being dependent on a gadget, and that feature drains the batteries more than you'd think if used on a regular basis. And it wouldn't boil your brain to learn something other than how to make earth-shattering noises, you-" Wasad stopped with a disapproving look at that particular gesture. "Tyrex. Easy on the language there." Tyrex simply smirked.

Nukoma interjected with an impatient, "Can we please focus on the de-briefing?" All Toa aside from their Captain nodded, though Haguzz gave Tyrex a challenging look. The orange Toa continued, "As Tyrex had reported, apparently the Dark Hunter group captured yesterday had acted on a commission to steal some sort of artifact from an ancient temple forty kio north of the Great Volcano."

Wasad stroked his chin. "That's not too far outside Lex's borders. No wonder we noticed the activity." He then mused about a certain detail. "What do we know about the temple itself?"

"Little to nothing," Eisherr answered. "After the Dominance War, most of our continent's focus was centered on building new homes and managing the defeated side. The people had already explored a large portion of Xemtan Nui when they first arrived, and even after all four cities were built, they were more interested in forming a stable government and following it than walking into unknown places. War robbed us of our sense of adventure, I suppose.

The senior Toa looked almost wistful for a moment, then focused. "Nevertheless, I dispatched a Toa to inspect this particular site a little over eight centuries ago as a precaution. She reported that the temple seemed to have been constructed several millennia ago, perhaps even before the Shattering. Traps were present, though, and she barely escaped with her life before she could finish her exploration. She was still insistent that no one had recently occupied it, not even during the War, so we agreed that it was of no particular threat." A brief coughing fit interrupted Eisherr's explanation, but he continued undeterred. "I sent Toa to check the outside of the site once every five years, but the only noteworthy occurrence seemed to be that it recently started falling apart due to its own age and the elements."

"Maybe that's why the Hunters only went after that thing now," Haguzz chimed in. "they probably figured the traps would stop working after all this time just sitting around."

Nukoma nodded, then continued. "Their mission however turned into failure when a rival thief got to their prize first. Attempts to kill him and recover the artifact resulted in the temple caving in and the team sustaining casualties. Shortly after exiting the temple, they were confronted by Toa Gareyn and Toa Riana of Unkadrah, whom they managed to gain the advantage before Toa Marqo of Vanon intervened. I arrived with a squad of Knights and escorted all individuals to the city. Any further details, Tyrex can elaborate on."

Tyrex stepped forward, then signed (translated by Wasad), "Interrogation of the Hunters was with mixed success. The three living nameless ones were muscle and thereby knew only the bare outlines of this job. Cold Snap remained tight-lipped, but Redeye provided some information. They didn't know the employers' name or even what the artifact exactly was; or at the least, their leader didn't see fit to tell them. I can only conclude from their behavior and limited descriptions that Dragon had sent them."

"Who?" Haguzz asked, looking a little confused and excited.

"The Dark Hunter supposedly assigned as leader for Xemtan Nui's group." Nukoma answered. "We only know that he is deadly, elusive and very cunning. Capturing Dragon would go a long way towards ending the Hunters' threat."

"Speaking of which," Tyrex signed, "Redeye didn't directly name the thief that caused the mission to fail, but it wasn't hard to figure out. He kept grumbling about a certain 'smart-mouthed, hat-wearing fire-spitter' and how he'd disembowel him the next time they meet."

Nukoma clenched his fists at the realization. "Cadron." He spat out the name like it was poison. "That amoral outcast has eluded us for far too long."

"Calm down, Nukoma," Wasad advised him as the room's temperature suddenly spiked. "Cadron's just a thief for hire. He doesn't set out to attack citizens or disrupt our system. From what we know, he only ever kills in self-defense or as a last resort."

"Cadron is still a Toa," Nukoma angrily interjected, "a Toa who has embraced the life of a criminal. Every day he runs loose, the reputation of the Toa Xemtan suffers! We should've made an example of him long ago!" It was starting to get very stuffy in the conference room before a very cold presence made itself known. All present turned to the source.

"Control yourself, Toa Nukoma." Eisherr said evenly. "Consistently letting your temper run wild does not improve our reputation either." The Toa of Plasma grit his teeth, but consented, making an almost physical effort to rein in his anger. Eisherr studied him for a moment, then retracted his own power. "Cadron's actions are largely for self-gain. He is hardly a paragon of morality, but no monster. We must capture him, but not to simply chop off his head to improve the Toa Xemtan's image. That is not justice." He went to say more, but another coughing spell overtook him, this one more violent.

Tyrex shared a look of concern with the Toa's physician. He quickly signed, "How is he?"

"His condition hasn't gotten worse," Wasad signed back with resigned posture, "but it isn't improving either. All I'm really doing right now is keeping it tolerable." Even Haguzz and Nukoma looked worried for a moment. Anymore conversation ended though when their leader recomposed himself.

"Tyrex, inform the other Captains of what we've learned and advise them to be on watch for our disgraced brother. Cadron may know more about what this artifact was; whatever it is, it certainly shouldn't fall in Dark Hunter hands or those they deal with." The Toa of Gravity masked his concern and nodded stoically in confirmation. "I shall call for Lex's Council so we can quickly organize a trial for the Hunters we currently hold-"

Suddenly, an alert flashed on the screens of the left wall. Nukoma strode over quickly and tapped it for information, eyes widening at what he saw. "Captain," he began, "Hauka's been sighted. He just attempted to murder a Matoran couple six blocks from here and is currently battling Lexian Knights."

Haguzz bolted out of his seat and whooped with vigor. "Finally, some action!" He made for the door outside but was stopped by a command. "Wait."

The young Toa turned around to face Eisherr, his demeanor unchanged. "From what we know of Hauka, you are not yet ready to face a threat of this caliber, Toa Haguzz. Therefore, you will remain at base with me and Toa Wasad on standby." Ignoring the youth's poorly suppressed groans, the most senior Toa of Xemtan Nui shifted his attention to the other heroes in the room. "Toa Nukoma, Toa Tyrex, protect our citizens and bring this lunatic in."

The two made for the exit without another word, ready for battle. Wasad watched them go with a pensive expression, knowing there was no guarantee they would return in one piece. Or that casualties could be prevented.

Still, he hoped for the best. "Captain," the Toa of The Green started, "I'll be in sick bay just in case." At Eisherr's nod, he in turn walked out of the room and towards the aforementioned chamber, barely registering Haguzz' grumbling at not getting to join the fight. In less than a minute, he'd already reached his office, and he spent the next half-hour or so running checks on medicine, surgery tools, a spare breathing apparatus for his superior (_just playing it safe_). As the healer ran his fingers over a shelf holding scrolls of various species' anatomies, hold-overs from his old life that were still useful in his current, he couldn't help but notice a carving right on top. It showed him and another Toa in the aftermath of a particularly exhaustive battle in the latter stages of the War.

Wasad couldn't help but run his hand over the picture. _I hope you're doing fine, Praxit,_ he mused with a wistful smile.

Suddenly, a deep rumbling sound began as the entire room shook. Steadying himself and any loose items within reach, Wasad looked around with concern. Quickly making sure nothing had fallen over and broken, he then activated his badge, calling for the first suspect on his mind. "Haguzz, please tell me that was you just now."

"No can do, Doc!" came the Toa of Sonics' excited answer. "I just got into the training room, didn't even have time to get that loud." Wasad's badge let out a small chime, indicating another had joined the conversation.

"All Toa Xemtan stationed at Lex; this is a Priority-1 Alert!" Eisherr reported in a dangerously calm tone. "Unknown assailants have launched an attack on the arrest cells of our base. This is a potential retrieval mission. Repeat, potential escape of prisoners. All available Toa to base to subdue the enemy!"

Eyes widening in surprise, Wasad tuned out the whoop of his younger colleague and ran at full speed down the corridor towards the arrest cells. Just then, the left window shattered, and something leaped through at him. He drew his staff just in time to block a sword swung at his head. The Toa noted the trademark grin and large, spiked spine of his Skakdi attacker before twisting his staff to force the blade to the side. He then kicked at the left ankle, forcing the Skakdi to lurch, and cracked the staff against his jaw. Disoriented, the brute tried to halve him with a heavy downward swing, only for Wasad to step just out of reach. Wasad jabbed three times at certain body parts, then finished his off-balance opponent with a powerful thrust to the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Taking a moment to exhale, the Toa pulled a few seeds out of his pocket and tossed them onto the Skakdi. He then concentrated, willing the seeds to grow; some turned into vines that wrapped around the opponent tightly, others released spores that numbed his body and sent into unconsciousness. Wasad briefly checked to make sure all vitals were stable, then continued his dash.

All, the while, his thoughts raced. _Skakdi? I know that in the past, more than a few of them served in the Dark Hunters, but none of the Hunters we know of are of the species. So what are they doing here?_

_Ahhh, I'm a healer, not a detective. Where's Tyrex with his conspiracy theories when we need them?_ Wasad mused as he turned around a corner. Another explosion rumbled, this time much closer, and three Dark Hunters strode out of the smoke in front of him. As he settled into a fighting stance, the Toa noticed something red blurring outside the window on his right and…

PFFT.

-BRG-

**Just a little heads up. Officially, there are forty-two current members of the Toa Xemtan, but I only built 14 of them, and these will be the focus. Here's also an official age reference for how long each one has been a Toa (approximately in years):**

**Eisherr: 90.000**

**Irbran, Lanara, Marqo, Zyklus: 1.280**

**Nukoma: 905**

**Relem: 50.000**

**Praxit: 930**

**Wasad: 940**

**Tyrex: 2.400**

**Riana, Gareyn: 250**

**Chikali: 150**

**Haguzz: 120**

**(Cadron: 280)**


End file.
